Her Illusion
by FallenxAngel413
Summary: Kagome has been diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia at a young age. She has been seen interacting with things that aren't there and hides from unknown threats. Strangely, she has given one of her illusions a name: Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Her Illusion

Summary: Kagome has been diagnosed with Schizophrenia at a young age. She has been seen interacting with things that aren't there and hides from unknown threats. Strangely, she has given one of her illusions a name: Inuyasha.

A/N: Did you guys miss me? Because I sure as hell missed you! Sadly, I'm only here to post my October fic (it's too much of a hassle to post a chapter a day any where else). Like the last one, this story is written strictly as I go and usually has really short chapters. Beware: the genre is romance but the second genre can switch to something else at any time. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Stop it. Leave me alone, please..." she whispered, her eyes screwed shut and her hands covered over her ears. "I d-don't want to play anymore..."

Thunder grumbled loudly from above and harsh winds howled through the trees. Dark leaves slapped against her small body as they were rustled and lifted from the ground to soar away.

"What are you doing? Stand up!" A hard shove sent her sprawling into the dirt, getting her light colored dress stained. She choked on a sob as she slowly looked up at the bullies surrounding her.

"Please," she continued to beg, tears starting to make tracks down her cheeks.

"Little freak is crying," one chuckled.

"I said stand up!"

"Where's your little friend, now?"

Kagome's little hands bunched up the leaves in her fists. Angrily, she screamed, "Stop it!"

A loud snarl cut through the air and Kagome closed her eyes tightly, lowering her head. A sickening sound followed and she felt the vibration in the earth as a heavy weight hit the ground.

"What-what the fuck?"

"Who-"

A vicious growl rumbled, rivaling the thunder's dull roar. Silence followed for only a mere moment before Kagome heard the other kids scramble away. She merely tucked her knees to her chest, shivering violently from the cold as well as the small fear blossoming inside her chest.

A warm hand closed around her arm. "Kagome..." the familiar voice murmured softly.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes closed. "I-I wanna g-go back home," she cried.

"...Okay," the male voice sighed and scooped her up into comforting arms. Kagome automatically wrapped her own thin arms around his neck, hiding her gaze in his chest as he carried her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Oi, Kagome!"

Slowly, Kagome's eyelids slid open, her fists tightening on the thick comforter holding her in a cocoon. Red filled her vision before her friend crouched down to her eye level.

"You aren't sick, aren't ya?" he asked, placing a clawed hand against her forehead. Gold eyes held hers, firm and steady.

The five year old pouted and shied away from his hand. "Mama thinks I am," she mumbled, pulling up the covers to her nose. "She won't let me go to school."

"_School_," he spat, scowling. "Who needs 'em? They picked on you yesterday."

"It was only the first day..." She sat up, giving him an upset glare. "Where were you? You said you'd be with me!"

Dog ears flinched down. "I _tried!_" When Kagome bit her bottom lip, he told her, "I would do anything to stay by your side, Kagome. You know that."

She lowered her head. " People keep giving me weird looks when I talk to you."

His strong jaw set, a sharp canine piercing his bottom lip as he thought of what to say. "Keh. It doesn't matter. I'll make sure of it."

"No!" Kagome cried, stunning the both of them for a second. "I don't want anyone hurt, Inuyasha!"

Growling, Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort but stopped when the bedroom door swung open.

"Kagome," a concerned note tinged her mother's voice. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Fine, Mama," she replied in a subdued tone, avoiding Inuyasha's gaze as he bore into her. Instead, she focused on her hands in her lap.

"I..." Seiko Higurashi hesitated, walking over to her daughter to sit beside her. Her legs went right through Inuyasha as if he were made up of nothing but air. Kagome felt her heart lurch when she saw his scowl from the corner of her eye. "There's a detective coming this afternoon to see you... honey, did you see anything in the woods yesterday?"

She slowly shook her head, growing relieved that Inuyasha only chose to stand up to lean against the wall across from them.

The worry etched on the old woman's face faded away some, but not completely, as she ran a hand lightly through the child's hair. "Okay. When the detective arrives, he's going to ask some questions. You're not in trouble. Just answer the questions honestly."

"Okay, Mama."

Sighing, Seiko stood up. "Okay, then. I'll be back with breakfast." Placing a gentle kiss on Kagome's forehead, she left.

Kagome's head shot up when Inuyasha slammed the door behind her mother, a tremble racing through her body. With an annoyed huff, he returned to Kagome, sitting where her mother sat prior. "Everyone walks through me like I'm not there," he grumbled to himself, "It's annoying."

"No one can see you," Kagome frowned.

"That's why it's annoying," he crossed his arms, glaring at the ground.

"Inuyasha." Golden eyes glanced at her and she lowered her gaze submissively, "I don't want you to hurt anyone, anymore." He mumbled a grouchy response. "Can't we play like we used to? I miss that."

Shrugging, his gaze slid away from her for a moment before flicking back. "Things change. You're growing up. It would be...odd." Seeing her crestfallen, he leaned in and slid his hands under her arms to pick her up off the bed. "Fine. Whatever my mate wants."

* * *

A/N: I'm really surprised how quick you are to jump on this. Hopefully I can keep it entertaining for you all this October.

emeraldsol & YamiBakura1988 & k.a.a-inu : Thank you :)

kittykritik : I don't give out information I barely know myself. Also really sorry about the lack of description in the prologue. It's what usually happens when I start out a new story. I'll fix it up sometime later :)

See ya,

FxA


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Kagome hummed softly to herself as she weaved daisies together, occasionally glancing up in the direction of her house to see if her mother had noticed her missing yet. "It's been a long time..." she said, concern pulling her brows together.

"You think so?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up, completely awake from his little cat nap. His sharp eyes scanned the area around them before relaxing. "She might be relying on the police to find you again. Lazy bitch."

She slowly nodded, not quite understanding the last word. Her hands brushed the daisies and weeds off her pajamas as she stood and started off in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" He got up himself, his tone suggesting his own laziness as he followed her, likely wanting to return to his nap but finding the absolute need to follow her everywhere.

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand. "I saw water last time. I want to see it before we have to leave."

Heavy clouds lurked overhead still, but the two of them didn't mind it. Kagome led the way as they marched deeper into the forest.

"Inuyasha," her pace slowed, making his nearly stop. She nibbled her bottom lip before looking up at him, "What... what did you do with t-the...body?" she whispered.

"Who says I killed him?" He sounded distant, defensive, and it made Kagome sad. His free hand went to his head and his eyes softened. "... Don't worry 'bout it, Kagome."

Her hand tightened on his but she said nothing. Sure, they had been bullying her around, taunting her into following them in the woods to reveal her friend, but they didn't deserve... death. Perhaps it wasn't smart to panic over the disappearance of someone they couldn't see or hear.

"Oi, little mate," Inuyasha's sudden stop made her stumble, but he quickly righted her, almost wrenching her arm out of it's socket. Kagome never told him that he was stronger than he realized- though it might have to be soon, she noted as she absently shrugged her shoulders back and forth. He knelt to her level and she avoided his gaze shyly. "The boy isn't dead; I only knocked him out. He deserved that much, at least." Kagome shook her head in disagreement, whining in dismay when he pinched her cheek. "Quit the gloomy face... If you smile- real wide- I'll give you a piggy-back ride to the water."

Her lips quirked up slightly with his tempting offer, though she struggled to tamp it down. When Inuyasha released her face to pull on his own cheeks and made a funny face, she grinned. It wasn't everyday that her best friend would go out of his way to make her happier. She, once again, pressed yesterday to the back of her mind as he smirked at her.

"You're prettier when you smile," he told her, his hands resting on his knees.

Kagome beamed and giggled, "You looked stupid." He gave her a mock-scowl, his hands shooting out to grab her and pull her against him. "Leggo!" she shrieked, laughing when he blew a raspberry against her neck, the only bare skin he could reach. "Inuyasha!"

"Say you're sorry," he teased as she squirmed in his strong hold. "Say you're sorry and I'll let go."

"Sorry!" Once her arms were free, the little girl pulled back to hit him but he jumped away, running on ahead. "Get back here! You promised a piggy-back ride!" she yelled, running after him.

"Did I?"

"Yes!" He was getting farther away but she knew he wouldn't go too far. A loud splash reached her ears and she slowed, edging through the wild shrubbery to smirk as Inuyasha registered that he now sat in a dirty stream. "That's what you get," she kicked water at him.

"Shaddup," he splashed her back, making her squeak when the cold water hit her. She stuck her tongue out as he stood back up, futilely brushing dark sludge from his hands and hakamas.

Their happiness was short-lived, however, when they both heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome! There you are!" Seiko gasped as she knelt down to her daughter's level, looking at her solemn face. "Oh, dear. You shouldn't play in there," she chided as she produced a handkerchief from her pant's pocket and wiped the muddy water from her face.

"It was Inuyasha's fault," Kagome mumbled, knowing that her mother's reaction would be to fall silent, a disapproving, brooding look on her face. She looked away. _I'm not doing anything wrong. Inuyasha's _real_, _she told herself as her mother grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Kagome," her mother said as she started pulling her daughter along, "The detective's been waiting."

Kagome looked back over her shoulder at Inuyasha. He just stood dripping, his gaze hard on their backs. Heaving a heavy sigh, she followed her mom home, wishing she could stay with Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure how long I'll keep writing Kagome as a child- it _might_ be through the whole story if I feel like I should. Just letting you guys know: I'm liking this idea of child!Kagome and Inuyasha _friendship_.

Kagome's Blossom: Welcome aboard!

JP1525 & FridayzGirl & Inu'sgirl4ever: Glad you like :)

xsachi: I'm still wondering where I'm going with this, myself...

Sahora: Hell yeah, I missed you! Where have you been? :D

HopelessRomantic183: Whoa... that's a big assumption you got going there... it is my duty to avoid it at all cost! (I wish I thought of that first... dangit)

Get ready, people; we're going deeper into the unknown plot.

FxA


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"I got your clothes out of the dryer," Kagome said as she set the pile of crimson fabrics on a stool. Peeking out of the bathroom, she decided that no one was following and closed the door.

"Thanks, Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled from the bathtub, trying to get the last of the sludge out from under his claws.

She hummed and sat down near the door, her bath time already done. Her damp hair had been brushed by her mother, who didn't even begin to question Kagome's motives when she asked if she could leave the tub filled for Inuyasha. Still donning her white towel, she decided to keep Inuyasha company while he bathed and made sure her mother didn't walk in on him- he _really_ didn't like when that happened.

"Quit staring, ya little pervert," Inuyasha growled, finally raising his gaze to glare half-heartedly.

Kagome pouted. "I'm not staring," she retorted.

"You are- your stare is burning holes in my head," he muttered, agitated as he tried to sink deeper into the bathtub and out of sight. "It's creepy."

"I'm not staring!" To make a point, she twisted her body ninety degrees, facing a corner. "There." Water sloshed in the tub, followed by his light footsteps on the tiles. "Mama and I bathe all the time," she commented, looking up at the steamy ceiling, "Why don't you bathe with us? I can let you have my ducky and I can get the sailboat and Mama can have-."

"I don't want your rubber duck," he immediately replied, making Kagome moan in disappointment. "Go get dressed, already. What is it with little kids streaking?"

"What's 'streaking'?" she asked, leaning back more to look at his face upside down. He already pulled his clothes back on, leaving his freshly washed haori off as he walked toward her.

"A word you should avoid at all cost," he grumbled, helping her up, "Now go get dressed."

"Okay..." Kagome frowned as she padded to her bedroom across the hall. Passing by the stairs, she stopped when she heard a noise coming from below. It was getting past her bedtime so she hesitantly snuck down the stairs, peering through the banisters into the living room.

Her mother was sitting on one of the recliners they owned, slouching with her head in her hands. For some reason, Kagome felt scared. Especially when she saw the woman's shoulders shake. It was a sob she heard, coming from her mom. Kagome's own eyes teared up for her- she hated seeing her mother cry. Unfortunately, it was a frequent occurrence and she couldn't help but feel it was her fault, somehow.

A hand grabbing her arm nearly made her jump before she looked at Inuyasha. He had crouched beside her silently while she stared, his own eyes were sad too. Kagome felt her bottom lip tremble and took a step toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha picked her up soundlessly, carrying her into her bedroom.

"Mama's... sad again..." she murmured, her voice thick with the tears that started rolling down her cheeks. "Why is she crying?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha answered softly, picking up the clothes her mother left for her on her bed. He picked up her shirt and slid it over her head, forcing her arms in where they belong. Reluctantly, he took her panties and slid them over her towel before tugging off the towel itself, with her almost properly covered. Kagome rubbed her tears away with the back of her hand and put on the cotton pants herself.

"It's 'cause of what I said earlier," Kagome answered herself, frowning.

"It was the truth," he replied in a hard tone. "It's not your fault that they don't believe it."

Kagome nodded slowly and allowed Inuyasha to coax her under the covers, tucking her in. Her mind went back to the afternoon, after her mother changed her clothes and sat her down in front of the stranger.

"_...A couple of kids told me that you were with them the other day," the stranger told her. Kagome nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?"_

"_I was walking home from school," Kagome started and hesitated, looking down at the tape recorder. Her mother had been asked to leave her alone with him. Would she mind that Kagome brought up Inuyasha?_

"_Your parents don't pick you up?"_

_She shook her head. "Mama was at work. She walked me to school and showed me the way, though. She told me that if anything happened, to go to the nearest house and call 9-1-1."_

"_What about your father?"_

"_Papa left." He left when she was just a baby, her mother told her. Inuyasha' gripped the chair she sat on, standing behind her._

"_You don't have to tell him any more than you want to, Kagome," he murmured in her ear. She nodded._

_The detective noticed the movement but thought nothing of it. "So you were walking home from school by yourself. When did your friends tag along?"_

"_They're not my friends," she replied with a frown._

"_...Okay, when did the other kids come to you?"_

"_I was almost home when they called me over. They said they wanted to see Inuyasha." A girl wanted to talk to her and brought up Kagome's panic when she first arrived. Kagome had explained who Inuyasha was. She thought that she finally met someone who believed in her, judging by the girl's growing excitement. It wasn't the best choice, Kagome realized now. The girl had brought a couple older kids who had heard and wanted to play too. "When Inuyasha's not around, he's usually in the forest, so I led them there."_

"_Who is 'Inuyasha'?"_

"_He's my friend."_

"_Who lives in the forest?"_

"_He lives with me, most of the time."_

"_How old is he?"_

"_Um..." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who shrugged and told her. "That's really old," she murmured, making him frown at her. With a smile to the detective, she answered, "About five-hundred years old."_

"_...Really?" The man hesitated before schooling his features, "...What does he look like?"_

"_He's got dog ears!" Still smiling, she raised her hands to her head to imitate Inuyasha's twitching, loveable ears. When her visitor looked unamused, her smile slowly faded and her hands fell to her lap._

"_...So you had them follow you into the woods. What happened?"_

_Kagome hesitated once more. "The older boys in the group started getting mean to me. They... They pushed me and Rin around... and... and..."_

"_It's alright, now. Take as much time as you need," the detective soothed._

"_I taught them a lesson." Inuyasha grumbled to her._

"_Inuyasha taught them a lesson," Kagome repeated._

"_I see..." He was silent for a moment before reaching over and turning off the tape recorder, gathering it in his hands. "I might call again later. Thank you for talking with me."_

_Kagome nodded, her eyes following the man as he left. He had a few words with her mother and Kagome snuck over to listen in._

"_...what happened?" Seiko asked as she opened the door for him._

"_One of the kids returned home late at night, mauled nearly to death and incoherent," he answered. "Normally, we would chalk it up to wildlife but the parents had asked us to check in." Stepping out, he turned to face her. "The boy that was injured had mentioned 'Inuyasha' as well, does the name ring a bell, ma'am?"_

_Seiko was quiet. "It's Kagome's imaginary friend," she told him._

_The detective nodded. "In any case, I'd like you to keep a closer eye on your daughter. It obviously isn't too safe out in the woods."_

Kagome blinked and glanced around when Inuyasha flipped the light switch, coating her bedroom in nothing but darkness.

"The night-light's broken again," Inuyasha murmured. She felt him pat her leg in assurance, knowing all about her fear of the dark. "You okay?"

"They're gonna come again," she whispered, screwing her eyes shut and turning away from the wall.

"They won't touch you," he replied fiercely, grasping her hand when she groped around for him. "Sleep."

"O... okay." Slowly, she relaxed, holding Inuyasha's hand tight when his grip loosened. It took her a while to get comfortable in the shadows. Her eyes focused on the moonbeams glimpsing through her window blinds, finding safety in their dim light. Inuyasha sat beside her bed, against her nightstand so that their hands would remain easily connected. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"...Are you really five-hundred years old?" The fear eased some as she asked the question, already comfortable in Inuyasha's protective presence.

"Hell if I know," he snorted, "Demons don't celebrate birthdays; we live too long for that."

"But you're old, right?" He hummed affirmatively. "But you don't have wrinkles... your hair's white though..."

Inuyasha sighed. The exasperated note made Kagome hush up, her fingers almost slipping from his.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Disappointment evident, she closed her eyes, pushing her fear back. When he repeated her 'goodnight', sleep finally came to ease her mind completely.

It was strange. Right when she was at the edge of sleep, on the brink of being unconscious to the world, something woke her completely. The sound was so familiar and common that Kagome should have thought nothing of it. However, this noise was loud and raspy, bringing with it a foreign presence that made her go still with dread.

Breathing.

And it came from under her bed.

* * *

A/N: Reason why it's a bit longer than usual: I cheated and worked on some yesterday :) But you guys don't mind, right? Also, I'm changing the prologue into a chapter because it wasn't much of a prologue to begin with. 'Kay? 'Kay.

thekitten420 & & Xanna: Thank you ^-^

vampireinu95: The only thing I can assure you is that it will be InuKag. Even when it's not InuKag, it's InuKag xD

Warm-Amber92: Do you mind if I store that 'guardian demon' bit as an idea for another story? ^_^;

Sahora: I don't even know what he is, yet. . And it's good to be back.

HopelessRomantic183: You blew up my mind with your guesses! But it's alright; I consider it a fun challenge. (My readers have better ideas where to take the story than me- it's ridiculous)

I love snowy owls: I would like to know if you liked or disliked the story at least, please. I don't ask people to review for another chapter so if you have nothing to say, you don't have to -_-;

xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx: That's my reaction every time x) And we didn't even _get_ to the crazy part yet.

And now I fade to the darkness.

FxA


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

Shivering, Kagome cautiously opened her eyes. Her heart plummeted when she realized that Inuyasha was no longer sitting in front of her. The blinds were pulled open half-way and the window had been slid open just enough to slide her fingers through. It was a tell-tale sign that Inuyasha left for the night. When the blinds were pulled up all the way, it meant there was no danger. But since it was only pulled up enough to let him escape without noise, it was safe to assume that something bad happened.

Either way, he was gone and she was alone.

Slowly, she pulled the blanket up to her nose, praying that her protector would come back. She couldn't have been dozing for too long. He had to be close. Her eyes were glued to the window, to the trees swaying in the harsh wind outside. "Inuyasha..." she whispered almost silently, her breath coming out in a rush.

The being under her bed shifted, a choking sound coming from below.

"Inuyasha..."

A clicking sound, like claws on wood, followed the shifting. Kagome had trouble breathing as her sight shifted to the edge of her bed, wide with fright. Her bed suddenly jumped, all four legs, at least a foot into the air, slamming back down with gravity. She screamed without even thinking as a huge, dark thing attempted to crawl out from under. It's growls made clicking noises as it's long, five inch claws scratched into the wooden floor in an attempt to pull itself out. But it seemed stuck; no matter how hard it pulled, the bottom half of it's body remain hidden under the bed.

"Inuyasha!" she shrieked, doing her best to remain on top of her mattress as the monster thrashed around, knocking over her bedside table and trying to use the dresser at the other side of the room as leverage. It's long arms were able to reach easily, yet it only pulled the dresser and the bed frame closer together.

It stopped. Kagome gasped for breath as it lifted it's overly rounded head. It was scenting the air. For her?

Her body couldn't move. Her mind was blank. When she could have raced to the bedroom door- or even out the window, since the demon was obviously stuck under the bed, she stayed on her mattress, hiding behind her blankets.

The long, shaggy hair covering it shifted, one shoulder going down as the other went up. Bulging red eyes looked over it's shoulder and it _smiled._ It's mouth pulled taunt, showing rows of sharp, yellowed teeth. One huge hand lifted up but it stopped.

"Kagome?!" Seiko burst in, her eyes wide as she turned on the light. With a hiss, the monster scrambled back under the darkness of her bed.

Crying, Kagome jumped off her bed straight at her mother, hugging her tightly. "Mama- th-the monster came b-back! I-It's still u-under my bed..." she stammered and sobbed.

Seiko knelt down to hug her daughter better, her eyes on the damage that the demon created. Her gaze lifted to the window and gasped.

Kagome dared a look over her shoulder and cried when Inuyasha opened the window and slid inside. "Inuyasha!" Pulling away from her mom, she ran to him, happy with relief when he immediately scooped her up into his arms. She smacked him, "Where were you?!" she cried.

Inuyasha bit down his insults when he saw how upset she was. "The demon at the window came back," he muttered. "What happened here?"

"The bed monster came back," she told him quietly.

He immediately growled, his gaze hard on her bed. When he kicked it, a yelp could be heard. "Damn bastards. I thought I warned you to stay under there," he snapped, kicking it once more. "This human's mine. Got it?!"

Kagome relaxed some and looked back to her mother. "Mama," she frowned, "What's wrong?"

Seiko looked like she was struggling to hold herself up, glancing from the jumping bed to her floating daughter. Slowly, she slid to the floor, frozen with shock.

Inuyasha stopped abusing the possessed bed, glancing to the mother in disinterest. "She still can't see or hear me," he explained to Kagome.

"But you're right here," Kagome cried and slapped him as hard as she could. The slap should have been heard, at least. "See, Mama?"

"Wench!" he growled and set her down on her feet, rubbing his red cheek.

Seiko slowly shook her head and Kagome stopped walking toward her when she saw the fear in her gaze. "Mama?"

Her mother seemed to slowly get a hold of herself, picking herself up while she gazed around the room. "I-I..." Tears dripped from her face when she looked at Kagome, "I... can't..." With a choked sob, she turned away and left.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with confusion. "What does she mean?" He shrugged, unhelpful. With one last glance to the bed, she followed her mother, but she had went into her own bedroom and closed the door. When she tried the knob, her mom yelled, striking fear in the little girl. She ran back to Inuyasha, her own tears following.

Inuyasha picked her up once more. "Shh, don't cry," he cooed gently.

"Mama's mad at me! I-I didn't do anything!"

"She isn't. She's just scared." He walked back into her bedroom, closing the door behind them. "Shh. Shh. It'll be alright."

Kagome sniffled against his haori. "She hates me..."

He sighed. "You're being melodramatic. She's your mother. She _can't_ hate you." Kicking the bed one last time, he sat down on it, setting Kagome in his lap. "Calm down, would you? I don't like your tears." She leaned against him, her crying settling down, though he could still sense that she was upset. "We'll find out what's happening tomorrow." Inuyasha smiled wryly, "At least she finally recognized that I existed." Kagome stayed silent, so he bounced her on his lap, heaving another sigh. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

When he laid her down on the mattress, pushing the frame back against the wall beforehand, Kagome caught his haori. "You lied."

Dark brows drew together, "'Bout what?"

"You said you wouldn't let anything happen to me," she didn't like the sudden look on his face. "I was almost eaten..."

"I couldn't be in two places at once," his ears flinched to his scalp, "If I had known-"

"You could have stayed with me, though!" she argued, "Then nothing would get me."

He was silent for a moment, his eyes soft on her, before he crouched next to her. "Would you want me to _never_ leave your side, Kagome?" She nodded. "Why?"

"You're my best friend," she whispered, not wanting to say a wrong answer. His voice was strange to her. The words he spoke sounded more heavy, more important. "You'd protect me from anything."

Inuyasha chuckled softly, "Yeah. Anything."

Kagome rested her hands on her abdomen. "So you'll stay? Forever?"

Leaning over, he kissed her forehead softly and swore, "I'll never leave."

* * *

A/N: We might be skipping time frames either next chapter or chapter 7, meaning I'm going to start writing Kagome older soon. I'm assuming that the story will become clearer in either chapter 6 or 7 too. Hopefully.

Warm-Amber92: Well, he doesn't stay with her _all_ the time. For some reason, he didn't accompany her to her first day of school, then he left in this chapter, but then he swore he'd never leave her side... hmm. I'm so keeping the guardian-demon idea, I'll add it to my collection of possessions, slaves, and gods/goddesses x)

vampireinu95: In a way... I think he is.

Kagome's Blossom: I couldn't just let everyone live happy, could I? xD

Sahora: You're never too old to have an imaginary friend! It'd just look weird to society... fuck society!

DarkDemonWithinMe13: Thank you! I have no idea either. I'm in the backseat with you guys :)

j . wintercrow: Now you know! It was a big, hairy beast!

darkcreeder: This story is a FxA special. I write a chapter a day every day until October is over, which is why the chapters are shorter than what I usually write. The story just came to me really quickly, so I'm just going with whatever I feel like typing on it right now. But Kagome will grow up sooner or later (even though I really like writing her as a kid with Inuyasha. I might write another kid!Kagome fic some other time)

Melanyl: You guessed right and I hope this chapter provided the answers you wanted. (If not, you're going to receive them soon.)

I made a cover for the story. Like? No like? Tell me, please?

FxA


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"Grampa!" Kagome cheered as she raced toward her grandfather, her arms outstretched. Kagome visited him every weekend and spent most of the day helping around his huge shrine and listened to his fascinating stories. Her mother frowned at him for that, as it usually gave her nightmares- especially when he had an ancient artifact relating to it- but she would still listen.

It was Thursday, so Kagome was a bit confused why her mother decided to take her here, but she wasn't complaining.

"Be gone, evil spirits!" Gramps Higurashi shouted, picking up a bucket and splashed what looked like water onto her.

Shrieking, Kagome stopped, bringing her hands up futilely as she was soaked with sake. "Why did you do that?" she sneezed and plugged her nose, looking at her grandfather quizzically.

"Stay away from my granddaughter!" he yelled and poured a second bucket of purification sake over her head. Sputtering, Kagome cried for him to stop.

"Old geezer's finally lost it," Inuyasha commented, unhelpfully standing three feet upwind from her. "You're gonna smell for days," he told her with a wrinkled nose.

"Shut up!" she snapped at him, starting to cry as the strong scent of sake made her eyes burn.

Gramps followed the direction she was looking at. "There, ain't he?" he muttered before hurling the empty buckets in that direction.

Inuyasha ducked under one, scowling when a bouncing bucket went straight through him.

"Dad, can you help me unpack?" Seiko called from the shrine gates, flushed from carrying two duffel bags worth of clothes up the countless stairs.

With a glare sent in Inuyasha's general direction, he left, patting Kagome's head as he passed.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, not happy when he automatically plugged his own nose when she came close. "What's wrong?"

"Why am I so invisible sometimes?" he grumbled, leading her over to the Sacred Tree, the biggest tree that shaded over most of the small shrine. He drew back his fist and punched it, landing a solid blow against the bark. "I can touch this and I could touch most of the furniture back at home, but other things like that bucket and people go right through me."

Kagome looked at his hand, firmly against the tree. He looked so real that it still surprised her when something could pass through him like he was made up of nothing but air. Inuyasha didn't know it, but she spent everyday wishing he was truly there with her, physically visible and solid. Sighing, her head fell back to look up at the thick branches above, watching the leaves sway with the soft wind.

When everything was settled- and after Kagome had a bath three times over- her mother helped her settle in the spare bedroom. It was like she forgot everything she saw last night, which made Kagome worry. Though, she did put empty boxes under the full-sized bed until it was impossible for anything to live under there. For that, Kagome was glad.

"Look here, Kagome," her grandfather waved her over near the door. The light switch was different than before; it could be slid from maximum power to a very dim light before switching off. "Your mother told me you had trouble with nightlights, so I installed this just for you. At night, you can leave the lights on at it's dimmest."

Kagome beamed, awed at the new technology. "Thank you, Grampa!"

He chuckled and left. "Anytime, my dear."

"Something's up," Inuyasha muttered behind her. Kagome turned to see him moving the curtains aside. A strange device was hooked to the window. He tried sliding it open, but it wouldn't budge. "They locked the windows, stuffed things underneath the bed, and I wouldn't doubt that they did something to the closet as well."

Kagome slid one of the closet doors open, finding a bright nightlight plugged into the wall inside of it. "They're getting rid of the monsters!" she smiled at him, "They believe me now!"

"Hrm... I don't like it. Something's not right about this," he said, agitated that he couldn't find out what.

"But we'll be safe, tonight," her smile faded, growing concerned about his uncomfortable state, "Right?". He had been that way the second she woke up this morning, suspicious and grouchy, especially when her mother told her that they were going to her grandfather's shrine. They packed next to nothing and just left. Kagome didn't think anything was wrong, why did Inuyasha think so?

He was slow to respond. His eyes scanned the monster-proof room once more before they fell to her. "...Yeah. We will."

Kagome forced a smile, uneasy at his reluctance to admit everything was alright. She went to her desk and picked up a stuffed animal out of the small pile of toys she brought with her. "Wanna play with me?"

Inuyasha gave her a deadpan look. "That wasn't fun before and it isn't going to be fun now." He backed up a step from her when she waved the dolphin to him. Giggling, Kagome followed him. "No. _No_..." he warned as he backed up some more. "I'm not degrading myself like that again! Get that thing away from me!"

With a wide smile, she chased him around the bedroom, waving and throwing her arsenal of stuffed animals as he dodged and evaded her. When she ran out, he grew a wicked smirk of his own and started pelting her with her own toys, laughing when she took cover under her desk. "How does it feel _now_, little mate?"

"Kagome?" her mother knocked. Inuyasha dropped the toy he was holding when she let herself in, not wanting to give her a scare again. She only glanced at the mess before disregarding it completely. In her hands was a colorful journal and a pack of sharpened pencils. Kagome crawled out from under the table as she walked up to her. "Here, I want you to have this."

Clueless, Kagome hesitantly accepted it, opening the blank notebook to look at the pages.

"Every time you're scared, I want you to write it or draw it down. Then cross it out and say 'it's not real, it won't hurt me', alright?" Seiko hesitated, biting her lip as she looked down at the journal. "Monsters aren't real, Kagome. Not if you don't want them to be."

Kagome slowly nodded.

Seiko sat down on her bed, patting the space beside her to signal that she wanted Kagome to sit next to her. "When you look into a dark room, what do you see?"

Her brows drew together before she recalled a time long before. A few months ago, she actually witnessed the bulbs to her nightlights _shattering_. But Inuyasha took care of it and the monster never revealed itself again, yet it still broke her lights from time to time. "The shadow monster," she whispered.

"But it's only a dark room," Seiko smiled tightly, "That's all that's really in there. It's just a room. You see? You over-think your nightmares and then you think the monsters from your nightmares are real, but they're not."

"Like Santa Claus," her grandfather added, standing at the doorway.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Santa Claus isn't _real_?!"

Her mother shooed the old man away. "Only if you believe, dear," she told Kagome. "Santa Claus is real if you believe."

"Oh...Okay..."

Seiko smiled once more before standing. "We have an appointment with a doctor tomorrow morning, so go to sleep early, okay?"

Kagome paled instantly. "Do I have to get another flu shot?"

"No! No..." she chuckled at her sudden outburst, "Don't worry, honey. They just want to check if you're healthy, that's all."

"...Okay..." Reluctantly, Kagome nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha frowned deeply when Seiko left, closing the door behind her. "I _really_ don't like this..."

* * *

A/N: I'm _really_ sorry that I posted this later than usual, I was just really busy today. This chapter was belted out in about an hour and a half (it's eleven pm as I write this). But thankfully, I managed to get this up just before midnight :)

Warm-Amber92- I had similar imaginings when I was younger, like hands under my bed ready to cut my feet off :'( And Inuyasha mentioned some 'window demon' last chapter. Supposedly, he went to chase that demon off.

InuEared Miko of Darkness & kkk: Thank you :)

j . wintercrow: I finally have _some_ idea, myself. But I'm not telling~ ;)

xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx: Totally agree with you there.

kittykritik: I _think_ I'm going to switch timeframes when everything's finally, somewhat explained. Kagome has to grow up for her future-mate sooner or later ;)

DarkDemonWithinMe13: For now, yes.

darkcreeder: Do it. I love messing with the characters that way :D I wanted to write a story where Kagome suddenly turns to the size of Myoga but I'm unsure of how that story will be received :/

Sahora: I wouldn't say 'ghost'. In fact, I think everyone's been right all along. Screw your purple unicorn! I'm riding my dragon to my castle in the sky with flying mermaids everywhere! Oh, and monster under the bed said 'hi'.

They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, they're coming to take me away, ha-ha... I don't even know...

FxA


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Kagome just barely contained a whimper as her mother drove into the parking lot to the hospital. Last time she went here, the doctors gave her a vaccination shot. It was hell in that tiny room because Inuyasha had went berserk and gave one of the assistants a black eye and threatened someone's family among other things. The buildings around her still stood tall and foreboding.

"If your mother tricked us again, we're getting the hell out of here," Inuyasha promised, sitting beside her. Kagome agreed.

Seiko sighed tiredly as she parked in one of the many available parking spaces. "We're here," she said with a falsetto voice.

"I don't wanna be here though," Kagome pouted, crossing her arms.

She was quiet for a long minute. "I don't want to, either, sweetie. But we have to, today." Looking up at the rear view mirror, she smiled at her moping daughter. "Is Inuyasha here with us?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at Inuyasha's own surprised face before she nodded. "Uh-huh."

"There are..." Seiko sucked in a deep breath, " some things Papa and I have kept from you, Kagome. But things will get better."

"What kind of things?" Inuyasha asked, his brows drawing together.

"What kind of things?" Kagome repeated.

"...We'll see what we can get explained today, but you might have to wait until you're older." With that, Seiko got out of the car.

Kagome followed, confused as ever.

Inside, you could hear a pin drop. There was only one receptionist with no one in the waiting room; she typed loudly on the keys of her computer, as if she was unnerved by the silence as well.

"Hi. We have an appointment with Ms. Hidaka, today. Kagome Higurashi." Seiko politely told the receptionist.

Kagome glanced around. Everything was glaringly white with the exceptions of red signs showing various directions. One of the fluorescent lights flickered, making her sidle closer to Inuyasha's side.

"Subject number?"

Reluctantly, Seiko answered, "Four-six-three."

"Subject four-six-three..." she nodded to herself, "Up the elevator to the third floor. Room one-oh-eight."

"Thank you." Grabbing Kagome's hand, Seiko left the waiting room at a brisk pace. Kagome grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hand and just lifted her feet into the air between them, not wanting to run after them with their longer strides. Inuyasha held up most of her weight and if her mother noticed, she didn't mind.

"Lazy ass," Inuyasha told her with a lighthearted sneer to which Kagome just grinned.

The elevator went up smoothly and Kagome dropped to her own feet, still holding both hands. When the elevator doors slid open, it was like they were in a different building. The walls were painted in lavender with various paintings decorating it and the furniture laid out in the hallway- chairs, small tables, vases, and such- were a pleasant peach color. There were a couple of people sitting in chairs outside of various rooms, looking about the same age as her mother. A woman waited outside of one of the rooms looking in their direction. Her blue eyes were stern on them and it made Kagome glance away.

"Miss Kikyou Hidaka?" Seiko held her hand out. "Thank you-"

"There's no need," the woman, Kikyou, replied with a hand raised. "It was our fault to begin with. There's no telling what could happen when raised outside these walls."

"...Yes," Seiko agreed hesitantly.

"So... little Kagome," Kikyou smiled at her. "You probably don't remember me at all. You were a baby when we first met. How is your 'Schizophrenia'?"

Kagome shook her head in confusion, gripping Inuyasha's hand tighter.

Her eyes followed along her arm to the hand that held someone firmly. "Can you introduce me to your friend?"

"Um, h-he's Inuyasha," Kagome said shyly.

Kikyou held out a pale hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Inuyasha."

When Inuyasha stared at it weirdly, Kagome nudged him. "She wants to shake your hand," she stage whispered to him.

He hesitated, releasing Kagome's hand as he hovered near Kikyou's. Their hands touched and Inuyasha's eyes widened when she gripped his firmly and shook it. "I can... touch her..."

Kikyou's smile softened. "Unfortunately, I can't hear or see you, yet. But that will come with time."

Seiko finally spoke, "Ms. Hidaka, Inuyasha has been with Kagome since she was able to talk. I'm still wondering if he's dangerous to Kagome or not..."

Kikyou released Inuyasha's hand. "Well, it's natural for a mother to feel that way, but I can assure you that Inuyasha isn't hostile, especially not to Kagome."

"There were so many 'accidents' this past year..." Seiko drifted off, worry marring her features.

"Come into my office, we'll talk more in there." Kikyou stepped aside to let them in, shutting the door behind them. "I've been keeping records, myself. If anything, Inuyasha is extremely protective of Kagome. It wouldn't be wise to distrust that."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, finally able to shake off his surprise. The office kept the same style as the hallway, with the exception of a large, cherry oak desk sitting in the back of the room and plushy-looking, navy chairs sitting in front of it. Three windows lined the back wall, draped with thin, peach-colored curtains and giving the room more light than it needed. A bookshelf stood off to the side, filled with various thick novels and self-help books. On the other side, a blue reclining chair meant for laying down with pictures of Kikyou's family and her degrees hung on the wall.

Kikyou took a seat at her desk and motioned for them to sit in the chairs provided in front of the desk. Inuyasha decided to lay back in the chair off to the side, crossing his arms under his head as Kagome plopped onto one of the chairs nearest to him.

"It's safe to assume that Inuyasha is her first 'imaginary' friend. Otherwise, Kagome most-likely wouldn't be sitting here," Kikyou told them, organizing the mountain of paperwork on her desk. "Honestly, it wasn't wise of my subordinates to test the outside world with our research, _especially_ with one like Kagome."

"Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha called out, "Tell her to start explaining. I ain't getting any of this."

Kagome nodded and relayed his message to Kikyou, who looked thoughtful.

"Forgive me. We also shouldn't have left you in the dark all this time," Kikyou murmured. "You see, this research facility examines the impossible and we do are best to _make_ it possible. Supernatural myths and legends intrigue us to challenge ourselves. Our superior believes that the world could be much more interesting and helpful if there were a few... abnormal things in life. Kagome, your father worked here as one of the assistants. He was probably the most enthusiastic and most dedicated of us all. He gave us you...

"Your official name here is Subject 463, otherwise known as 'The Dreamer', capable of making beings of any sort come to life. With this operation, we decided to let you live outside these walls- to see how our subjects could cope in a normal life. We thought that it would be okay, as long as we diagnosed you with a mental illness to explain to the normal people of society. Unfortunately, you were the wrong choice. Children can be influenced so much outside," Kikyou smiled, "It's why that creature lived under your bed. You must have watched a horror movie or ate sweets late at night, forcing your imagination into overdrive and spawning it under your bed, where you feared a monster would get you."

"So every time you had a bad nightmare," Inuyasha mumbled, "A demon was born."

"But what about Inuyasha?" Seiko asked, "You said Kagome wouldn't be able to 'dream' these things until she was older-"

"If she was left here," Kikyou said in a firm tone. "As I said, Kagome would be _inspired_ more often to create creatures of her imagining outside the institute. We warned you so." She looked back at Kagome, "Before Inuyasha appeared, what was it that you thought about?"

"Um..." Kagome struggled to remember. Inuyasha had been with her for at least a year now. She remembered being scared to death when she woke to him right in her face. It had been around the time they have been moving a lot because... "Papa..." Her father had left her mother a couple months prior. Without the money he brought home, they have been forced to move away.

"I see..." Kikyou grabbed a pen and wrote something down on a piece of scrap paper. "It's too bad your father quit his job here. Now, I might not be completely accurate but I am thinking that Inuyasha was created to replace her father. Losing a parent so suddenly would be traumatic for any child. Kagome had wanted him back, and her imagination at this time would be completely active. Yes... Inuyasha was created right at the moment Kagome missed him most."

Seiko was silent, tears filling her gaze though she blinked them away rapidly.

"Now then, as Kagome gets older, depending on how strong she believes in her own imagination. Inuyasha will start becoming more visible and solid. Very soon, he will become real, a permanent fixture in life. Miss Higurashi, if that happens, I want you to bring Kagome back immediately. As of now, our company is forming a little base for our subjects to live freer with their family, if they wish. I'm sure it will be completed before Inuyasha becomes a reality."

Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha to find him hanging on every word, eying Kikyou with his natural distrust, but hope etched in his features. She smiled, happy for him.

"But," Kikyou slid the scrap paper she's been writing on to her mother. "It's only if Kagome continues to believe strongly in Inuyasha's existence. For the nuisances that come up, I've prescribed a special medicine that can be retrieved in the lobby. The pills, if taken regularly, should make the newest creations vanish."

"Thank you, Miss Hidaka," Seiko murmured, accepting the slip and standing.

Kikyou smiled at the both of them. "It's been an honor finally meeting with you all. I hope to see you, Inuyasha, next time we meet."

* * *

A/N: EXPLANATIONS HAVE FINALLY BEEN TOLD! I bet you're all glad for that. Also, we _will_ be skipping through time to Kagome's teenage years next chapter. I know all of you wanted Kagome to be diagnosed with Schizo this chapter but I just couldn't work it out. So, you get this.

Warm-Amber92: Shh, keep it to yourself~

vampireinu95: I'm pretty sure I answered your question this chapter :)

j . wintercrow: Why didn't you tell me you couldn't see your username down here? I went back and fixed it.

Only two reviews this time ;_; is it because I was late last night? I'm sorry. I published this chapter earlier than usual because of that.

FxA


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

_Twelve years later..._

With a start, Kagome sat up, choking on a cry as a zombie stumbled toward her.

The strong scent of it's rotting flesh made her gag even before she registered the undead in her room. He gnashed his bloody, broken teeth as it's dead black eyes locked on her. His neck was broken, leaving it's head at a wrong angle as it gurgled on blood and reached for her.

With a scream, Kagome scrambled to the farthest corner away from it, hyperventilating when she had no where to run.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled as he stood in front of her, blocking her vision. "It's not real," he punched it, sending it sprawling to the floor. "How many times do I have to_ remind_ you?"

She screwed her eyes shut, sliding her hands over her ears as she chanted to herself. "Zombies aren't real. Zombies aren't real." _If they were real, Inuyasha would save me. If they were real, everything would still be okay,_ she assured herself. Her breathing gradually calmed and when she opened her eyes, Inuyasha was scowling at her, but there was no zombie to be found. She sighed in relief.

"This is the third time I had to wake you up because of that damn movie you watched last night!" Inuyasha snapped as he glared down at her. "Your mother said 'no scary movies', dammit. See what happened?"

"Sorry," Kagome apologized half-heartedly, yawning as she moved to stand. "It's morning now," she pointed out unhelpfully.

"And I didn't get a wink of sleep," he muttered, aggravated, "I had to watch over _you._"

With a small smile, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she murmured gratefully, giggling when his face reddened. "You could always stay at home and take a cat nap."

"Keh!" Inuyasha turned to turn off her alarm clock, giving himself an excuse to look away. "Go get ready for school, already."

With a disheartened sigh at her comfortable-looking bed, Kagome went to her closet and gathered one of her uniform outfits, consisting of a green and white sailor top and skirt. "So, are you coming with me again?"

"...You sound like you don't want me to," Inuyasha glanced at her.

"You tripped the new guy yesterday," she frowned at him. "And you still didn't give me an answer why."

He growled. "The bastard touched you."

Kagome rolled her eyes when she managed to recall that moment of physical contact. "Putting his arm around my shoulders doesn't give you an excuse. You almost made _me_ fall too!"

"Well if he didn't hold you that tightly, I wouldn't have!" he replied, turning to her with a scowl.

She met his golden eyes with a glare. "You're unbelievable. How long are you going to stop me from making guy friends? Are you going to stop me from having a boyfriend, too?!"

"It worked out so far, didn't it?" he leered. Kagome was angry at herself when she couldn't meet his glower any longer.

With a huff, Kagome stormed away, locking herself in the bathroom. _The nerve of him!_ She glared at herself in the mirror. Her long raven hair was tangled with her tossing and turning and her whole face looked tired from the lack of sleep. It hadn't been easy on her, either, with the nightmares she's been having. _I should be able to _control_ them, as well. It doesn't help anyone if they want to hurt me_.

She showered for twenty minutes longer than usual, reluctant to face the day after that little spat with her best friend. When she went downstairs, collecting her backpack, Inuyasha was already there, avoiding her gaze moodily.

"Have a good day at school," her mother said, coming out of the kitchen to hand her a lunch pack for the day.

"Thanks, Mama," Kagome replied as Seiko stored the box in her backpack. She saw Inuyasha's expression change to one of indifference and quickly looked away. Even after all these years, Inuyasha was still invisible to everyone. But there wasn't anything that she could do, was there?

_Another question to add to the list_, Kagome sighed sadly. Kikyou had long since given Kagome her personal phone number for questions but she just couldn't make herself call often. The woman meant well but Kagome felt like she was getting every problem recorded for the supernatural institute, Shikon, to take note of. Any 'mishaps' they had brought her one step closer to moving to their secluded neighborhoods of unnatural freaks.

All she wanted was a normal life; living at her grandfather's shrine, hanging out with her friends, going to school... Granted, Inuyasha was abnormal himself, but he had been a part of her for so long that it felt _natural_ for him to be with her. So, he was the only exception to her definition of normal.

"_Just_ great..." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome looked up and grinned.

"Kouga!" Happily, Kagome skipped down the shrine steps down to the base where the new kid at school was waiting. "How'd you know where I lived?"

Kouga Okami smirked, taking hold of her hand in his. "I was just minding my own business when I saw you and thought that a beauty like you shouldn't be walking alone." Kissing one of her digits, he added, "Though I'm glad I know where you live now."

Giggling bashfully, she took her hand away, completely unaware of Inuyasha's malevolent presence behind her. She tried to ignore him when he tried clawing Kouga's head off as he kissed the tip of her fingers- forgetting that he couldn't touch anyone in his state. It was difficult to disregard his actions and she was glad when he stopped and just simmered to himself.

"So, Kagome, may I walk with you?"

"Kagome, if you don't push him away right now..." Inuyasha warned, but it was an empty threat.

"Sure," Kagome agreed, not arguing when Kouga took her hand once more, linking their fingers together as they began walking. From the corner of her eye, she looked him over. Unlike most boys, he grew his dark hair out long, tying it up in a high ponytail. Strangely, the look worked for him, at least with her. His tanned muscles were easily viewable under his white-button up shirt and it made Kagome giddy to just look at him. He was sexy, easily popular with his award-winning personality, and, to put it simply, she liked him.

Biting her lip, she looked away when his stunning blue eyes glanced at her. A blush rose to her face when she imagined him checking her out just as she did. Lamentably, her mind was only able to create living _creatures_. When she was fifteen, she experimented with her ability and learned so. Needless to say, Inuyasha was pissed when he discovered that she created various human-like, flirtatious beings and almost started an orgy in her room.

When she glanced back, she was momentarily stunned when she met his gaze. He smiled in that cute, boyish way, making her blush darken.

Inuyasha finally had enough. His hand went down between them, going through Kouga's, but knocking against Kagome's wrist, breaking their hold. "Knock this shit off, Kagome!"

She gasped and shot a deadly look at her creation, who returned it equally.

Thankfully, they were near the school and a couple of Kouga's friends were calling him over. He waved back, easily shaking off his initial surprise. "I'll see you later, Kagome," he promised, already forgetting that she accidentally jerked her hand away from his.

Kagome shakily nodded. "U-Uh-huh. See you." When he was out of ear-shot, Kagome whirled on Inuyasha and grabbed his arm and pulled him in between two small business buildings. "What was _that_ for?"

He growled, towering over her. "What do you _think?_ You're acting all stupid. I don't like him."

Kagome crossed her arms. "So? You don't like _anyone_."

"He looked at you like he wanted to _eat _you!" When Kagome blushed and glanced away, he scowled. "I can't believe you like that sort of thing."

"I like _him_," Kagome admitted, tucking her hair behind her ear. "...Was he really checking me out?"

"Kagome!"

"What?" Her eyes flicked up to his before sighing. "I want a _relationship_. See that couple out there?" She pointed to a boy and a girl walking together, holding hands in the same fashion she and Kouga had. "They're in love. I want to be in love too..."

"So you're desperate enough to go out with trash like _him_?" Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms as he stared at the couple.

"He _isn't_ trash," Kagome argued, "And I don't want you eying us like a hawk next time."

"Keh! I'm looking out for _you_, dammit!" he snapped. "It's part of the reason I've been _created_, isn't it? To be your _protector_?"

"There's nothing to protect me from!" Quickly losing her anger, she placed a gentle hand against his arm. "Please, Inuyasha. I don't want you to mess this up. I really like him..."

Inuyasha finally looked down at her. His fists balled tighter. "You just met him yesterday."

"We'll grow into something more, I'm sure of it." Determined, she gripped his haori sleeve. "I just want you to stay out of my relationship. Just _once_, I want to live like a normal teenager."

He tore away from her. "Whatever." He snorted softly before turning away and leaving.

Kagome sighed sadly, heading to the school gates by herself.

* * *

A/N: Ouch, Inuyasha and Kagome are already at each other's throats... Next chapter, we will be sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder and listening to his own thoughts.

Dwarg91: Like what? If it was explained in the last chapters too poorly, I can clarify them for you. Just not the questions that would get answered in the future.

xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx: I was very tempted to make her crazy, like real Schizo-crazy. But my InuKag senses demanded that Inu should get a chance to get physical... *winkwink *

SilverMoonLite & TiffyTaffy0409 & futureauthor & Xanna: Thank you! (Yay! I'm not boring readers!)

Warm-Amber92 & Guest: *helps pick up pieces* I didn't mean to blow brains up! xD

HopelessRomantic183: Agreed completely. I was a bit wary about how this idea would get accepted and I'm glad people like it. (Though I'm still trying to figure out how Inuyasha thinks Kagome is his mate, what with being her creation and all ^_^;)

vampireinu95: Well, technically, Kikyou only mentioned that Kagome's father donated Kagome. So he _might_ have been the only one.

emeraldsol: It's alright. I'm not holding anything against anyone (especially not this story because I kinda _have _to update everyday), but going from eight reviews a day to two really scared me into thinking I lost everyone's interest. And now I can answer questions thanks to that big explanation last chapter (as long as the answer has sort of been covered (yet unclear) before)

Sahora: Unicorns are evil creatures plotting a war against the fairies to get their spotlight, I don't trust them . And like I said with others, I can clear up anything as long as I don't plan on explaining in the future.

This chapter ran a bit fast, so I hope you guys were comfortable with the change :/

FxA


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

_You'll never know what it's like_, Inuyasha glowered as he watched Kagome eat with her friends._ I've been invisible all my life_.

_Dammit, why am I still invisible!_ His hands balled into fists when Kouga walked up to the four girls, inviting himself within their group. Kikyou had said he would be _real_ soon, so why hasn't that happened yet. It's been twelve years and he only felt himself _fading_. While Kagome was growing up and _living_, he stayed the same, feeling like he was trapped in a glass box. He could hear, see, smell, and taste, but he was just a ghost to everyone.

His gaze rose up to the sky, not wanting to see Kagome getting close to that... that...

_Living mortal._ He grimaced, growing envious of the boy that so easily captured Kagome's interest. There was a fear he wouldn't admit the more he watched the two interact. He was losing his girl and he couldn't do anything.

He wasn't blind to her needs; she wanted normality. There was no way she could look at _him_ with those goo-goo eyes because he didn't really exist. In fact, the closer she got to achieving the life she wanted, the more he faded away. She wasn't interested in playing games with him anymore. Confiding to him late at night and hiding behind him for protection would be just a memory. Or perhaps nothing at all.

Inuyasha was created to be her father-figure, Kikyou said, but he never wanted that role. Sure, he lived to protect her and make her happy, but he also wanted _her_. It felt natural to love her, like it was encoded in him from the very beginning. He wanted her to be his.

_That's not how she sees me, though_, he sighed heavily, finally looking back to Kagome, watching her laugh to something Kouga had said. It would be torture if she decided to fall in love with someone else, he knew from the very beginning and done his best to scare off possible suitors. But it made Kagome unhappy, something he also didn't like. What could he do?

The bell chimed and all the kids went back to their classes, unaware that there was a half-demon in their midst, sitting under a tree and idly picking blades of grass. Even Kagome didn't notice his presence- too engrossed in talking with her friends about how 'hot' and 'awesome' Kouga is. He snorted when one of them mentioned that he _so_ liked her.

_If I'm destined to fade back into her imagination, it better be quick_, he thought resolutely. She was gaining control of her ability, she wouldn't need him anymore. Inuyasha would miss her but, then again, he wouldn't exist anymore._ And she won't have to deal with me anymore_...

"_So you'll stay? Forever?"_

"As long as you want me to," he softly answered her memory. He stood, brushing grass off his hakamas before following a few feet away from his little mate. Even though she always told him that nothing ever went wrong at school, he still followed, still remembering when she had been so scared because he wasn't there. He'd never make that mistake again as long as he existed.

He perched himself just outside her classroom window, sitting on the wide ledge as she took her own seat. She smiled at him when she saw him, to which he just nodded back.

It was boring to him, watching Kagome take lessons from an old man up front about numbers and letters . After a few minutes, Kagome was bored, herself, doodling on her notebook meant for notes. That's how it always was day after day until the weekends. It wasn't a relaxing, nice day at home, either, since she usually had plans that lasted her until the stars came out. In conclusion, Inuyasha was utterly bored with his life of being her shadow. If he didn't start the conversation once in a while, she would hardly speak to him herself, proof that his time was almost up. But that was the way it should be, wasn't it? Kids don't hang around their imaginary friends forever.

Inuyasha shook his head and closed his eyes, unwilling to dwell on it any longer. He didn't need to sleep, eat, or go to the bathroom, but it didn't matter.

However, an unusual noise made him jump; startled by the noise of the classroom door flying off it's hinges and an ogre snarling from the hall.

With a sharp look to Kagome as the students cried out and took cover, he slid through the window, as intangible as ever. Kagome only sat, stunned as she stared at the demon that tried to fit itself into the classroom. The door had knocked the teacher out cold, bleeding from a head wound and, by the looks of it, the students clearly saw the ogre.

Inuyasha jumped at the ogre, punching it in it's sickly green face and making it collide into the hallway's wall. He felt guilty that his first thought was: _it's real._

It swung it's massive fist, clumsily missing the half-demon and breaking another hole into the same classroom. With a growl, Inuyasha lifted his claws, mindlessly slashing deeply into the monster's throat. Why was it real? By the looks of it, it just spawned. It should have took him over twelve fucking years!

The ogre choked on it's own blood, struggling to fight back in the tiny hall it was created in. Inuyasha decided to end it's misery, slashing clean through the remains of it's neck. Dark blood splashed upon his forearms, soaking his haori, before the demon's body faded away. Only the damage and the blood on his body remained.

"Inu...yasha...?"

He turned to Kagome, finding her leaning against the broken wall for strength. The blood had rushed from her skin, leaving her pale as she witnessed the violence. Inuyasha merely raised his chin stubbornly when she took in his appearance. He quickly went to her when she suddenly fainted with the smallest of shudders. "Kagome! Oi, Kagome!" Her head lolled against his arm, the warm blood of the ogre smearing against her cheek. Her breathing was harsh and her eyelids flickered open and close. "Kagome, come on, talk to me," he told her more gently, realizing she was still conscious. "What's wrong?"

Her brown eyes finally focused on him, twin tears slipping from them. "It... hurts! It hurts!" she gasped, shivering violently in his hold.

He quickly scanned her body. Maybe the ogre had hurt her somehow. But there wasn't a scratch on her. "Where does it hurt?" he asked, a tinge of worry in his voice. She only whimpered in response curling herself against him.

"Higurashi's going into convulsions."

"Did it get her?"

"What's holding her up?"

"Is she hurt?"

Inuyasha held her tighter. "You have to tell me, Kagome," he told her softly. "Calm down. It'll be alright. Breathe in and out. In. And out. Good girl."

Kagome drew in a shaky breath, letting it out in a rush. Slowly, her trembling got better, nearly fading, though he could still feel her muscles tighten. Her eyes flickered open once more. "M-My head..." she whispered.

His other hand brushed her raven hair back, as if he could soothe the pain she was enduring. "A headache? Or does it... have to do with the ogre?"

"Who's that holding her?"

"No one's holding her. She's possessed!"

"It's another monster!"

Inuyasha raised his gaze, surprised that her classmates saw him. He disregarded that for the moment, turning back to Kagome.

"I want t-to go home," she said. Without another word, Inuyasha's free arm slipped under her legs, lifting her up. People from the other classrooms were peering out now, looking horrified at the damage and the floating, unconscious girl, and the half-demon as he kicked a window out. Teachers and students were making phone calls to emergency services as Inuyasha left, jumping from building to building, back home to the shrine.

* * *

A/N: I have a feeling I missed something important in Inuyasha's inner monologue (I had it all planned out in my head the other night but it evades me now) so hopefully it was something I can bring up another time. This chapter hated me ._.

Warm-Amber92 & InuEared Miko of Darkness: Yep. It wouldn't be an Inuyasha story without the love triangles :3

Dwarg92: Don't worry 'bout it. That's better than questions I missed completely :)

Skaii: Tame your dinosaur! My dragon doesn't like it O_o

haine21: The only JP books I've read was the Maximum Ride series and Witch & Wizard (though, I can't actually prove it to you) But if that book has a similar plot-line, I'll have to look at it (after this story so I don't get any 'ideas')

vampireinu95: Well, he had to do _something._ Too bad he's intangible :/

Sahora: A wise decision... turtles are eternally wise *nods *

Deadman19: Yay! A new person!

alexischic: Be careful what you say, reader; I make people regret it by doing the exact opposite xD You got a reprieve this time since my mind isn't working today.

xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx: Next chapter: Kag- "Ahh! Kouga's trying to _eat_ me!" Inu- "I told you so." lolz

I'm really liking how I'm stirring everyone's imaginations. My dragon is pleased.

FxA


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

It felt like someone drove a pick through her skull with a hammer, then left it in her head just for her suffering. Kagome resisted clutching her head and moaning in agony for Inuyasha's sake, seeing as he was hovering over her worriedly. She didn't want to panic him anymore than she already has.

"Is it getting better?" he murmured as he leaned against her bed on his knees.

She began to nod but stopped when the pain throbbed. "Y-Yeah." She felt a gentle hand against her cheek.

"Don't lie to me," he chided as his thumb stroked her cheekbone. "You're all clammy."

Peering at him, she gave a small smile. "Then why ask me?"

Inuyasha took his hand away, meeting her gaze. "Between silence and your voice, which one do you think makes _me_ feel better?"

"Hmm," she hummed, understanding his motives now. "Should we talk about something?" She turned her head slowly to face him better. He looked deep in thought, plagued by his own mind. She didn't like seeing him so worried.

"Don't push yourself," he told her, finally settling back on his haunches.

"Mm," she hummed in agreement, watching his expression and wondered what went through his mind. _So moody lately,_ she thought. It felt like a challenge to make conversation with him anymore. They were growing apart and Kagome could feel it, but she didn't know what to do. It was like she knew that any effort she made toward him would only result in grabbing loose strings.

"Did you see it?" Inuyasha asked softly. Kagome was about to reply that she had when he continued, "The ogre you created, it was actually real- everyone saw it. It could have hurt your classmates with it's own hands."

Kagome said nothing, oddly feeling sad when he looked her straight in the eye.

"What were you thinking? What made it real?"

"... I don't know," she replied honestly. All she had been doing was listening to math lessons... then her mind started to drift off. "I was daydreaming- I didn't even think hard about it. It just happened..."

Inuyasha lowered his head and Kagome wanted to turn away. She knew what he was thinking now. Why was he still invisible to everyone? Sure, some of the other kids saw him, yet when they got home, he was back to being nonexistent.

She believed in him- of course, she did. He had been with her since the beginning, no matter what she did, and she loved him for it. But it wasn't enough? _He must be so lonely..._ Tears glossed over her vision as she took in his solemn face. "I'm sorry."

"Kagome..."

When he looked back at her, she couldn't help herself. She started sobbing. "I'm sorry... I just... don't know what to do..."

He looked hopeless, and a bit surprised, as he watched her cry for him. He pulled his haori over his hand and dabbed away her tears. "Tch, you're always a handful, you know," he told her.

She grabbed his hand, stilling his action. "I want you to be real," she sniffled, "I want you to be real and live and make friends and-and love. I don't want you to feel like you have to stick around me all the time."

"I _choose_ to stick around you all the time," he argued.

"Only because I'm the only one who can-"

"Kagome!" he growled and she quieted, trying to control herself. "It's not like that. So just stop. You're only stressing your mind out more."

She nodded mutely, still reluctant to agree with him. "But you want to exist, don't you?"

Inuyasha was silent, focused entirely on his task at wiping away her tears.

"Don't you?" she repeated.

"Of course I do," he answered, pulling his hand away. "But whatever happens will happen. I've accepted it a long time ago and you should, too."

Kagome pursed her lips and adjusted on her bed so she completely faced him. "You're weird..." she finally mumbled, having nothing else to say.

"How's your head?" he asked once more.

She sniffed. "I think it's getting better..." she replied, feeling subdued.

"Good." His ears twitched and he turned toward the door. "Kikyou...?"

Kagome slowly sat up as the door opened. Seiko came in first, standing right where Inuyasha was kneeling. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Better," Kagome assured, her eyes on the woman standing near the doorway as Inuyasha stood up and went off to the side.

Kikyou glanced at him, though he wasn't too surprised she could see him now. There was something off about that woman that he didn't trust at all. Probably the fact that she didn't age one bit since the last time they met. Or the odd scent coming from her body, covered with perfume. Either way, Inuyasha couldn't get himself to like her much.

"Excuse me for intruding," Kikyou murmured, "But I heard word from my sources that Subject 463 had managed to create a perceptible being. It had done quite a bit of damage that the Shikon Research Institute had to pay for. Not only to fix everything that has happened, but to also keep it quiet." Her eyes slid over to Kagome, taking in her ill form. "Needless to say, I've been waiting for this to happen."

"What are you going on about?" Inuyasha muttered, his eyes narrowing.

"The slightest mistake is disastrous to our cause and we usually like to keep a tight _leash _on the situation. It's been discussed for a long time now in the office and with this, we finally made a decision. Kagome is to go live at the Institute for the rest of her days. For everyone's safety and her own. Seiko Higurashi has signed all the necessary papers so there would be no problem transferring her there."

Kagome turned to her mother, stunned that she looked away from her. "Mama?"

Inuyasha growled. "And what if we refuse?"

Kikyou smiled. "We don't put up with the rebellious kind. If you fight us, Subject 463 would have to be put down so all of her illusions would fade and Project Dreamer would have to use other specimens. That's all."

Kagome stood, stumbling on her feet. Inuyasha stepped up to hold her steady. "I'm _not_ going to live in some lab for the rest of my life. Humans... aren't meant for things like _this_."

Kikyou's gaze narrowed. "Listen closely, Kagome. If you plan on using your ability or Inuyasha's strength to escape, you wouldn't even get pass the property lines before you are shot at least thirty times. Every being you create is a mere illusion when first spawned, so our bullets would go straight through them, but they _will_ hit you."

"Please, Kagome," Seiko pleaded, "Just go with her. You'll be better off."

"You just want her _gone_, you selfish-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cut in before he could insult her mother.

"Oh, and if, by some miracle, you survive escaping. All we have to do is hunt down your father and mother and kill them." Kikyou's smile turned wicked, "After all, Hiroshi Higurashi decided to sacrifice every child he would ever have to the Dreamer project and Seiko Higurashi is one of our working 'mothers'. What good would it be if they all had the traits that you have?"

"That doesn't even make any fucking sense," Inuyasha snarled, holding Kagome tighter to him.

"Does it matter?"

"Inuyasha, stop," Kagome ordered, watching her mother break down into terrified tears. She wouldn't let anyone get harmed because of her. It wasn't worth the cost of her own life. She glanced at Kikyou. "We'll... go."

* * *

A/N: Again, this chapter hated me, especially near the end :/ Stop hating me, story, we have twenty-one more chapters to finish.

Warm-Amber92: I got a bit teary myself during this chapter. Probably because I wrote several different scenes before settling with this one x)

kittykritic: Last chapter, I thought that was true as well. But now I'm kind of iffy.

luckyinugirl: It's not like she wants him around, more like she has better things to do. (Which is still kind of bad)

Deadman19: Will do!

InuandKaglove4Life & Opalbrat: Thanks :)

Sahora: That's every stalker's dream to lock someone they love in their closet :3 And turtles are actually faster than we like to believe. Especially if they're as big as boulders.

alexischic: Don't worry 'bout it. I just have the tendency to avoid what readers want to happen :) *hands over tissue box* We're not done yet, hang in there!

Guest: It's too bad she almost doesn't need him anymore.

Skaii: You certainly have a lot of pets. *goes dino hunting to make armor out of their hides *

Inuyashasgurlforfivelifetime s: Could be... I'm sorry, I just want to ask: is there some sort of name battle over the claim of Inuyasha? xD

Pack your bags, we're going to the insane asylum!

FxA


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"Why'd you agree to go with her?" Inuyasha rumbled as he supported her, hearing the door to their little cell slam shut. Something whirred behind the thick metal, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. "We could have done _something_."

Kagome shook her head and lifted her gaze to look around. She expected that she would suffer in a dank, dark, dungeon-esque space. Instead, it looked like a normal bedroom. White tiles made up the floor beneath her feet, with a giant black rug settled underneath a full-sized bed, the only piece of furniture provided. The walls were painted white, lit up from fluorescent bars installed in the ceiling with no light switch to be seen. There was a small bathroom to her right with a shower stall, toilet, and a sink providing a small counter where some essential toiletries were provided. However, _there was no door_.

Groaning, Kagome was caught by surprise when she stumbled barely catching herself from a nasty fall to the floor. She looked back to Inuyasha, stunned to find him fading from _her_ eyes. "Inuyasha?!" Panic crept in her voice as she struggled to touch him, to keep him there with her. What was happening?

"_Standard safety procedure,"_ Kikyou's voice spoke on the intercom,_ "A special chemical we made is floating through the ventilation shafts. It weakens the ability we've given you to near nonexistent."_

"No!" she gasped when he completely faded away, collapsing to her knees when he flickered like a dying light bulb. He knelt in front of her, trying to tell her something but she couldn't hear.

"_I'm adjusting the measurements now... There we go._"

Kagome cried when Inuyasha came back to her, hugging the life out of him. He embraced her just as fiercely, nuzzling her hair and giving her reassurances.

"_Don't get too comfortable in here. Your new home is being modified based on your actions. For the next couple of weeks, you will be observed and tested on until we decide to release you. Your first round of testing comes tomorrow morning. See you then_."

"Bitch..." Inuyasha rumbled as he glanced up at the intercom installed in the ceiling. A small, blinking red light sat next to it, taunting him.

"Are you okay?" Kagome murmured, pressing herself against him to assure herself that he wasn't fading. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," he replied, pressing his mouth against the crown of her head for a long moment before helping her to her feet. He settled her down on the bed, following her when she tugged him over. His arms wrapped around her body and they just laid there, finding peace in each other's presence.

Kagome silently breathed him in. Strangely, he always carried the scent of the forest after a moment's rain. It reminded her of home. She almost lost him and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Keh. Quit worrying. I'm fine now," Inuyasha scoffed, rubbing her back as she trembled with held in sobs.

"But she can take you away from me," she cried.

Shaking his head, he moved to create space between them, looking at her upset face. He sighed and brushed the back of his knuckle against her cheek."I don't want to see more of your tears for the rest of your life," he told her. "You can't cry over every little thing."

Kagome frowned at him, bringing a hand up to her face. "I'm not crying."

"But you were 'bout to," he smirked.

"No, I wasn't," she argued.

"Yes, you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Feeling any better?"

Kagome shifted to her back, bringing a hand up to her head. "... Not really. We're still trapped." She noticed a small camera lens bulging out slightly from the ceiling and sighed. They really were observing her every move. "Do you think they can see you?"

He supported his head up with one arm, looking down at her. "If Kikyou can see me, that would be enough to track me. With all these cameras installed, anyway."

"Did you happen to notice any escape routes?" she asked him, looking at his face.

"There are plenty of escape routes outside this room. After we could get down the elevator, I could take you out of here easily. But I don't think it'd really be _that_ easy." Inuyasha looked around the bare room in thought before saying, "Guess we have to wait and see."

Kagome nodded and sat up, looking at the handle-less door, then to the small metal vents near the ceiling. There were no windows or clocks, making it impossible to tell the time. It was mid-afternoon when Kikyou had ordered her to be blindfolded once she was forced into a vehicle with her but it felt like hours ago.

On cue, her stomach rumbled, making her frown as she laid her hand on her tummy. "They wouldn't let me starve, would they?"

"Dunno," Inuyasha rolled onto his belly, looking way more comfortable than he should be. "They wouldn't let you _die_. Not if they want to experiment on you."

A moment of silence past, not awkward or comfortable, just quiet. She didn't feel as if her life was in danger, most likely because Inuyasha was there to protect her. But she quickly realized that they were going to be insanely bored in here until something happened. Glancing back over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed on Inuyasha's back.

"Oof!" Inuyasha's breath left him in a whoosh when Kagome pounced on top of him. "Oi, what the hell are you doing?"

"You sounded like you were taking a nap," Kagome murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Am I not allowed to?" he grumbled.

"... I'm bored..."

Rolling his eyes, he rocked back and forth, shaking her off him. "Figures. You went from crying-scared out of your mind to bored in three minutes flat."

She smiled slightly. "If we were in immediate danger, I think I'd be more scared. But I don't really think that's their motive. Even if it is, Kikyou said she'd release us in a few weeks. So what's there to be scared of?"

"They'll torture you," Inuyasha intoned, sitting up to rise above her. "They want to pick your mind and examine your brain to see the activity of your ability work. They'd find out the pros and cons and experiment on you to your limits until you are at the edge of your life."

Kagome bit her lip. "That's really descriptive... scary..."

"Then... they'll steal your panties," Inuyasha smirked at his own cleverness as Kagome smacked him with a pillow that, of course, went straight through him.

"Nice to know where your mind goes," Kagome smiled wryly, "Pervert."

He shrugged. "Got you to smile, even in this place, didn't it?" Leaning over her, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "And I don't _need_ to think about it when I've seen you in your panties before. The cute ones with the cartoon dog on your-"

"Pervert!" she shrieked, pushing him away as he laughed.

Both of them froze when the lights started dimming. The intercom beeped on and the whirring behind the door became louder, heard even to Kagome's ears.

"_Sleep time_," a robotic, feminine voice uttered as air sighed through the vents.

"They make you sleep?" Inuyasha muttered as he glanced to Kagome, watching her eyes slowly droop close. He caught her and laid her head down on the pillow. He scented the air, sneezing at the rush of miasma. It didn't affect him as much as it did Kagome, so he was able to protect her when the door beeped and swung open.

* * *

A/N: Not much happened in this chapter and I'll admit I'm at a bit of a loss to what can happen here, so I'll take some suggestions...?

Warm-Amber92: *Kikyou laughs maniacally in a corner somewhere*...

Deadman19: Well, she kinda had to be, you know :P

Dwarg91: I like Kikyou most as the villain in most situations (depending on how they portray her. She had her bitch moments in the anime) but it's relieving and refreshing to write her as the good guy as well.

Kagome's Blossom: * valiantly protects Kikyou while she ships Inuyasha and Kagome away* No! The story line needs it! xD

ForeverxWeird: Sorry, I'm at a loss here?

: And cowardly too.

Skaii: *steals Inuyasha's red Tetsusaiga while eyeing your strong barrier...*

Sahora: I can hear your sanity breaking~ I don't think anything's wrong with Kikyou, but that's just me, probably (according to everyone).

InuandKaglove4life: Couldn't deal with it, I suppose.

Opalbrat: Sadly, I cannot agree with you. I'm a Kikyou lover and an InuxKik shipper (I should start writing them once in a while)

alexischic: *nibbles on cookie* I do update every day, but that's only because this story is like an 'October special' for you guys, where I write one chapter for every day of October. So I really don't deserve that much praise (especially not enough to be called 'sama' ^/^)

vampireinu95: Wasn't much of a twist to me ^^;

xXxAddicted2Chocolate: I kinda wanted to see your rant. Is that weird of me?

letsxgetxrecklessx: I'm sorry I made you lose focus in class ^^ But thanks for the review!

Joyma Tello: As long as you don't bash her, I'm cool with you (I think this is the first time I wrote her as an actual villain.)

I like how I'm roleplaying with most of you o_O Should I start an RP blog?

Inuyasha saw Kagome in her underwear~

FxA


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

"Mmm..." Kagome stirred as the lights flickered on. It took her a long moment to realize where she was, but she quickly noticed that something changed and raised her head higher to get a better look.

Near the door sat a folded white gown, next to it, a small box of cheerios, a carton of milk, and a styrofoam bowl and a plastic spoon.

"Breakfast?" Kagome murmured groggily, letting her head fall back to the pillow.

"Some person brought it in earlier," Inuyasha replied, standing up from his sitting position near the wall. "Before that, a different person came in and checked your pulse rate and injected a needle full of clear stuff into your neck. You didn't wake up for anything."

Her hand went up to the left side of her neck, feeling a certain stiffness there. She sat up, sighing in relief when she didn't get any head pains. She glanced up when Inuyasha leaned against the same wall he slept against. "Sleep well?"

He snorted. "Not at all, actually."

The intercom beeped and Kagome glanced up when she heard a young male's chipper voice.

"Finally awake, I see. You have at least an hour to prepare yourself before we escort you to your first scheduled place for the day. Eat the breakfast we provided and change into the gown. You can leave your clothes behind. Do you prefer to shower mornings or evenings?"

Brows drawn together, she glanced at Inuyasha before answering, "Um... mornings?"

"Okay, then. I'll provide a few extra minutes for that. I'll see you soon, 643." The intercom beeped off.

Kagome slowly relaxed, glancing at Inuyasha again. "What's all that about?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Dunno. Better get ready before 'they' come to get you."

She pouted when she looked at the bathroom. "There's no door..."

"So?" When she glanced at him again, he sniffed and looked away. "I ain't gonna peek. What do you take me for?"

"A sneaky pervert," Kagome mumbled, disregarding his glare, "You said you saw me in my underwear..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I saw you in your underwear a _couple_ times. You're the one prancing in your bedroom without noticing me."

She sighed and stood, gathering the garment she was ordered to wear. Sometimes, she just got _too_ comfortable in his presence. Looking down at the gown, she muttered, "They expect me to wear the same underwear?"

The intercom beeped once more. "Actually, no underwear, please," the same voice from before replied, "It just makes the register process more difficult."

Inuyasha growled. "What, do they expect you to get naked during these _tests_?" he snapped.

"Well, we need to test for STDs, any disease she might have brought in from outside, damage reports, et cetera, et cetera. For some of these tests, Miss 643 has to undress in front her designated doctor- which would be me."

"You can hear him?" Kagome said, astonished.

"And see him. One of our safety measures to make sure Inuyasha doesn't chop our employees' heads off. It's critical of us to be one above our subjects, Miss. I'll stop bothering you two now. Time's ticking." The intercom beeped off.

Kagome sent Inuyasha a soft smile. "At least you'll be noticed by others for once...?"

He glowered. "If they touch you, try to make me exist so I can do what he said I'd do."

"Uh... okay..." she replied hesitantly and walked to the bathroom. "Stay there," she said over her shoulder. Hidden by the wall, she slowly got undressed, feeling more uncomfortable than she had ever been in her life. She practically leapt into the shower, hardly glad for the unclear glass.

While she was rinsing her body, her thoughts went to her mother. _If she worked for the company... as a 'mother'... what does that mean, anyway? In charge of birthing subjects? Possibly... How many brothers and sisters do I actually have?_ She always wanted a sibling, often throwing tantrums at her mother for not getting her one, back when she didn't know how babies were made. Now, it just made her feel hollow and unimportant, like just another one down the line. _643... why do I have the feeling they didn't just produce that number randomly?_

Biting her lip, she glanced behind her shoulder, where she would get a view of the whole bathroom through the glass. Even though it was empty, something nagged at her.

It was when she was toweling her body off that she chanced a look up. A blinking red dot sat on the center of the ceiling. A _camera_. Kagome hurriedly covered herself, a shriek of pure embarrassment tearing out of her throat.

Of course, Inuyasha had to burst inside like the hero he was. "What's wrong?"

She stumbled to the wall, slipping down on her butt. "They have to watch me _bathe_?!" she yelled while pointing at the camera.

Inuyasha growled dangerously, a low pitch that rumbled in his chest as he glared at the camera. Kagome could have sworn his eyes flickered red before he jumped, shoving his claws through the camera and tearing a hole in the ceiling, making insulation rain down on them. "Fucking bastards!"

"Touchy demon, aren't you?" the male voice clucked from the other room. "I'll let that slide until someone finds out. Whoever decided to put a camera in the bathrooms are sick. Oh, five minutes left to eat your breakfast, 643."

"I'm not hungry," Kagome moped as she buried her face in her towel covered knees, still mortified to the bone.

"Suit yourself."

Inuyasha knelt in front of her, right when she was about to chew him out, and slipped the thin gown over her head. "Don't let them get to you, little mate," he murmured, a tint of the feral growl still in his voice. "I'll kill them all before they even touch your body."

Kagome lifted her head, feeling more blood rush to her face as he tugged the dress down on her body like she was a child. "O...kay," she whispered slowly, pushing her hands through the arm-holes.

In one move, he pulled her to her feet, pulling her dress down to cover her lower half. His eyes remained steady on hers and Kagome forgot to breathe for a second. He tugged her into his arms, holding her tightly and she automatically wrapped her arms around him, taking some of his courage for herself. "I'll protect you. In _any_ way that I can," he said in a low voice that gave her shivers.

She nodded. "I know you will."

They both heard the door clank open. "Subject 643," a firm, feminine voice stated.

Kagome drew in a quick breath and slipped from his embrace, stepping out into view.

Her escort was a woman, most-likely in her early twenties, with long, chestnut brown hair pulled up to a high ponytail. Her hard brown eyes gave no sympathy to her situation. "My name is Sango Taijiya," she said, "And I am assigned to be your personal escort for the remainder of your visit."

"Um, I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome replied nervously, sidling closer.

Sango softened just the tiniest bit. "Here, you'll always be known by your subject name. Better get used to it. Hold out your arm."

With a backward look to Inuyasha, she held her right arm out, watching Sango clip a thin metal chain around her wrist. "What is it?"

"A tracker and, if needed, your punishment. One press of a button and an electric jolt will run through your body." She grabbed Kagome's upper arm and tugged her out into the hallway. Inuyasha quickly slid out himself before the door closed behind them automatically. "Follow me."

Kagome obediently followed with Inuyasha by her side.

"Is this all the security they have?" Inuyasha scoffed, "It'll be easy getting out of here. We just need to get that bracelet off."

Kagome nodded silently.

Sango looked over her shoulder, smirking right at Inuyasha. "This is the first level in the building. Obviously, you're not much of a threat."

"Keh," Inuyasha glanced away, unsure how to accept his sudden visibility. "So this whole building is full of freaks, staff included?"

"As Kikyou mentioned yesterday, the building is completely reinforced to keep the staff safe and the subjects inside. Even if the building were to suddenly burst into flames, every project stored here will die with it. It doesn't cost much to get everything back."

Kagome gulped, grasping Inuyasha's hand tightly.

"You're visible for as long as you remain in the building, Inuyasha. But your ability to touch will be drastically decreased as well. So I have no worry for anything."

_But he completely smashed through the ceiling_, Kagome noted, _and handed me the dress. Is he getting stronger?_ Inuyasha must have noticed this as well and squeezed her hand in assurance.

_We're getting out of here soon_, he silently assured.

Kagome hid a small smile._ Of course we will. I believe in you, Inuyasha._

* * *

A/N: Two hours later than usual; not so bad, eh? I was challenged to a Monopoly game and I just can't refuse that .

Warm-Amber92: That actually might be a possibility.

xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx: Be lucky you have an iPod o_e you lucky person.

ForeverxWeird: I don't think he's going to be making an appearance :/ and I need that chemical too...

Opalbrat: Thank you.

Sahora: O_o *backs away slowly* well, he can't quite touch furniture _yet_, but it's being hinted here that he almost _can_.

InuandKaglove4life: Unfortunately, she can. And I just had to add that because the scenario's been in my head forever.

alexischic: The underwear part was something I wanted to include in the story but I didn't have time to make Kagome grow that slow, so we skipped a lot that we're probably have flashbacks to if it's necessary to the plot. And you're going _way_ too far with the 'goddess'! I don't believe myself to be _that_ great. I'm... average.

*goes off to play more Monopoly*

FxA


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Everything looked the same. Pristine white, ebony black, steel silver; it was giving Kagome a headache of the different variety. The place was huge as well, with maze-like halls on the floor they were on and no direction signs whatsoever. There was nothing visibly marking one hallway from another, so the only sure thing she knew was that they were on the fifth level of the building after leaving the elevator.

"Just how big is this place?" Inuyasha asked their escort, his voice echoing off the walls, "And how do you know where we're going?"

"I'm only allowed in certain areas, so I wouldn't know," Sango replied, "That's how it is with the rest of the staff as well. No one here knows the whole building top to bottom, except, probably, the people higher up in status."

"How long have you been working here?" Kagome asked as they turned another corner. She couldn't help but notice that they haven't passed any other person since getting out of her cell. Biting her lip, she chanced a look over her shoulder, noticing a small dark shadow at least a few feet behind them. The second she saw it, it vanished, making her wonder if it was ever there at all.

"About three years," Sango answered.

"How'd you get into the business?"

She shook her head. "Restricted information. There's not much you can't ask, but that's one thing you're not allowed to know."

Kagome hummed thoughtfully. "Everyone gave us a lot of information. You can't be _that_ confident that nothing will get out."

"Nothing will," Sango replied simply. She stopped in front of a random door and knocked.

A young man answered it, looking like he just woke from a nap with his short dark hair wildly tussled in different directions. His blue eyes had widened slightly when he saw Sango and, if Kagome wasn't imagining it, their escort had tensed at the same time.

He was quick to hug her fondly. "My dearest Sango. It's been far too long, hasn't it," he murmured. Kagome could hear relief in his voice as he rested his cheek on her head. It didn't take much to realize they more than just knew each other, especially when the man's hands slid down to her butt.

Kagome glanced away modestly, shifting her weight uncomfortably. Turning about had her facing Inuyasha, who just stared at the two unblinkingly. A half-second later, she understood why when a sharp slap rang out.

"Idiot," Sango muttered, her cheeks a lovely pink as she backed a step away from him. She motioned to Kagome, "Subject 643? Do your job, Houshi."

"Promise to meet up with me later, sweetie?" he begged and stooped down to his knees. "I beg you." Kagome felt herself smiling at the cuteness of it.

Sango crossed her arms tightly. "_If_ I remember. I'll be free after I return this one to her cell."

Houshi grimaced, "I have a list of patients to go through today." He sighed, bringing a hand up to his head. "I guess I'll meet you at home," he said, crestfallen.

Frowning, Sango nodded and turned away, walking back the way she came.

Kagome turned to the man when she was out of sight. "Is she your girlfriend?" Kagome inquired with a certain shine in her eye.

"Of a year and a half," he stated proudly, smiling at her. "Sorry about that. You're Subject 643, right? Though, I assume you have a name, since you're an outside project."

She nodded, glad someone in this building was willing to use her name. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, Kagome, I'm Doctor Houshi, but you can call me Miroku. Please step inside." Miroku stepped aside, bowing with a flourish that made her grin. "I'm the assigned physician for Project Dreamer. We'll be meeting here every morning about this time to check your health and whatnot- oh, you can take a seat on the bed there, Kagome. Inuyasha, are you fine with standing?"

"Don't care," Inuyasha muttered gruffly, standing by the door. He had that hard distrusting look on his face as he looked at Miroku and, from the events this morning, Kagome could know why. "You're the guy on the speaker," he stated.

"Yes, I am," Miroku agreed, taking a seat in a desk chair. "So, we'll start out with what you know, Kagome. I heard that you were faint when you arrived here along with other speculations. Do you happen to know why?"

Kagome slowly shook her head. "No. I was in school and... um... I must have accidentally brought up a monster."

"Is that what caused it?" Miroku asked curiously.

"No. The pain came when Inuyasha... killed it. I think I might have done too much to spawn it-" Even though she didn't remember doing so, "- and it affected me."

The doctor nodded and pulled out a notepad, not fazed when Inuyasha decided to glance over his shoulder. "So your illusions could kill each other. That's pretty interesting. Anything else they can do?"

"I could bash you over the head," Inuyasha muttered in a hostile voice.

"We both know you can't do any damage within these walls," Miroku replied, very easy-going with the threats the half-demon was sending him silently.

"Inuyasha can't do much _outside_ these walls either," Kagome softly confessed. "His sense of touch is extremely limited to things that have been close to me for a while. No one can see or hear him- they can even walk through him without being even a _bit_ affected by his presence."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha growled in a warning. He didn't want her to give out much about him. But they both knew that the people here were going to get the answers out of her one way or another. Kagome didn't want to experience pain _yet._

"Hmm," Miroku glanced down at his notepad and looked up. "How long has Inuyasha been with you?"

"At least thirteen years," Kagome answered after some thought.

Whistling impressively, he glanced at Inuyasha. "Can you tell me how he spawned?"

"Why are you asking so many questions about _me_?" Inuyasha cut in before Kagome could answer. "Aren't you supposed to be giving her a physical or something?"

"You're right, you're right," he conceded. "I was just curious, is all." Standing, Miroku put his notebook aside on the desk. "I suppose I should get the uncomfortable stuff out of the way for you," he told Kagome, "So, if you would lay back?"

Kagome blushed and looked at Inuyasha. "Out."

"_What?_" Inuyasha snapped.

"Out," Kagome repeated, sliding her hands between her legs to push the dress in between them. "I'm not about to..." she drifted off uncomfortably.

"I think what Kagome's trying to say," Miroku supposed, "is that she doesn't want you observing her exam. I'll only be looking from a medical perspective and you're only going to make her more discomforted than she already is. You can step outside and I'll call you back in when I'm done."

When Inuyasha growled, Kagome lowered her gaze. "Please, Inuyasha..." she murmured with a red-stained face.

"...Keh, whatever," Inuyasha turned away, impatiently waiting for Miroku to belatedly open the door for him. He wasn't about to be treated like a ghost. "Scream if you need me."

When Miroku closed the door, Inuyasha waited a couple minutes to see if he could hear them. They were faint murmurs, but it was good enough for his ears. "Now, then..." he turned in the direction of where they came. "You still out there, runt?"

Sniffing the air, his gaze scanned the area, cautiously walking forward. Each step he took was silent on the tiled floor, like a skilled hunter stalking his prey. Suddenly, he dove to his left, catching a creature hiding in the shadows. He was a faded being, just barely being spawned and on the brink of being between visible and nonexistent. Whatever it was, it was small, fitting into his arms like a baby as it tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Kagome better have some idea to what's she doing," he muttered. The illusion stilled, intrigued at the mention of 'Kagome'. "Listen to me, you little bastard. If you're planning any harm to any one- without my permission- I'll personally get rid of you. We need help."

* * *

A/N: Ooh, Could Kagome still spawn things?

Warm-Amber92: You've hit the nail on the head with that one.

xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx: That's a real interesting thing you've got going on there ._. I just picked random numbers, actually xD

Deadman19: I challenge you to a game of Monopoly, good sir. Just know that I am the reigning champion here.

letsxgetxreckless & Joyma Tello: That's what I do B)

InuandKaglove4Life: That's what we're all rooting for!

Silvermist66: Congratulations, you've hit close to a major vein in the story line that I can't exactly switch up *applause*. Keep it hush-hush for now. Hopefully I can keep the individuality rolling.

Sahora: It's your Unbirthday too! (but I can't make Inu confess his love yet, sorry!) x)

alexischic: Noooo. Save the 'sama' thing for someone more worthy! Dx

Next chapter: a new addition?

FxA


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

"I guess we're done for the day," Miroku stated as he written down the last of his notes. "Normally, you would be sent to testing your ability but I recommended against it. Especially since you just recovered today." He turned to Inuyasha, who had been let in half-an-hour ago. "I would also recommend that you don't kill any more of her illusions. From my deductions on the situation, I assume that you accidentally harmed her by forcefully getting rid of her monster."

Inuyasha set his jaw. "I figured it'd be something like that," he replied with a guilty tone that Kagome didn't like. "So what exactly happened to her?"

Miroku pulled out a cheap looking phone from the pocket of his lab coat, dialing in a number. "I would have to scan her brain for that. I'll try to get the permission to do so tomorrow. Even if the pain's gone, the damage could still be risky."

Kagome stood, walking over to Inuyasha. "We can go now?"

"I just dialed Sango's pager, she should be here soon." Miroku took a seat, stretching his arms above his head. "So, would you mind me asking about Inuyasha's origin?"

"I mind," Inuyasha grumbled before Kagome could work up a good response to answer. She frowned at him but he only crossed his arms, giving the doctor a hard look. An awkward silence passed between the three of them before a knock came to the door and Sango opened it.

"Ready?" Sango asked.

"Yep, she's all cleared. I can register in the database when I get back to my office," Miroku said with a nod. "I'll see you at home, sweetie."

Blushing, Sango closed the door behind Kagome and Inuyasha and wordlessly started leading them back.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, a question on her face. Silently, he nodded once and glanced behind. She followed his gaze to the little shadow that followed them sneakily. She _knew_ something was starting to exist. Her dreams last night rendered it at the phase Inuyasha was in and, if she was right, it would only take a little more imagining to give the being some detail.

Sango looked over her shoulder. "You guys are being quiet. Did something happen in there?" Why was there a suspicious note in her tone?

"No. Nothing," Inuyasha muttered, sounding peeved at something. "At least, I hope not." His gaze slid to Kagome.

Kagome huffed when she realized what he meant. "It's not like _you_ have any medical experience! If I let you stay, the most you could do was stare!"

"You _really_ think I'm that much of a pervert," he sneered, the both of them stopping to level their glares at each other. "And here I am, supposed to be the fucking father figure in your life..."

"You're not my _father_, so it doesn't _count_," she snapped back.

"Whoa, whoa. I'm sorry I asked. Let's keep moving," Sango advised.

Kagome was the first to start walking again, simmering silently. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath.

It seemed that they were led to their room faster than they were led out. Kagome blamed it on her distracted thoughts with her sudden anger at Inuyasha that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. But she didn't miss it when Inuyasha noticeably slowed down going through the door, allowing a split second for their new friend to dash in with surprising speed.

The door clanked closed and Kagome walked close to the shadow. "Is he dangerous?"

"If he is, he won't be to you," Inuyasha assured. "How do you know he's a 'he'?"

Kagome looked at him dully. "He came from my imagination. That's what I want him to be."

"Well, work your imagination," he said, jumping onto the bed to sit on the center. "Let's see what you can conjure up. It's been a while."

Kagome looked at the dark figure, who stood idle, shifting it's weight from foot to foot. She never really seen her own creations in the making before. Her nightmares were always creating monsters when she was sleeping. Inuyasha was also created during sleep, at least, that's how she remembered it. Slowly, she reached out, barely touching his head before he suddenly became visible.

It was like paint had splashed over him, coloring him in and making him an actual person. It was a kid, with carrot-orange hair and stunning emerald green eyes. He was dressed in a similar old style close to Inuyasha's own clothes, with pointed elf-like ears and the feet and tail of a young fox.

"What the hell is he supposed to be?" Inuyasha asked curiously, leaning forward.

Kagome smiled and hugged the child to her chest. "He's so _cuuute_," she squealed, petting his soft hair and ignoring Inuyasha's groan.

"Seriously, Kagome? Now ain't the time to create useless_, cute_ things."

"His name is Shippo," Kagome dubbed the boy.

"Kagome, lemme go!" the kit whined, kicking his feet in a halfhearted attempt to escape her tight embrace.

"You're keeping him?" Inuyasha sniffed, a strange look in his eyes as he stared at the two of them.

Kagome released Shippo, watching him look around curiously. "Of course, I am," she replied, crawling over to Inuyasha. "I have a plan. Don't worry," she told him when they were face to face.

"You better," he muttered back before leaning back, laying down on his back.

Shippo leapt up onto the bed, sitting on Inuyasha's chest. "Are you my big brother?"

Inuyasha frowned at him.

"It makes sense, don't you think?" Kagome said, standing to sit at the edge of the bed. "Since you both came from my mind..."

Grabbing Shippo by his fluffy tail, he rolled over on his side and dropped him. "Keh."

Kagome sighed and crawled over next to him. "What's wrong with you? Were you really mad at me earlier?"

"No, I wasn't mad... unless you really think of me as a perv," he muttered.

"I don't," Kagome replied, leaning over his shoulder to look at her face. Shippo made a small noise of discontent as he got back on the bed and laid down at the safest space near their feet, taking a nap. "I know you do what you think is best for me. So what's the matter?"

"Nothing," he told her, shrugging the shoulder he wasn't laying on.

She sighed, laying against him. "Well, if it's anything I did, I'm sorry..."

He snorted. "Can't apologize if you don't know what you're apologizing for, Kagome," he said softly.

With a little laugh, Kagome looked up at the camera, wondering how many people were observing her or listening to them. It was unsettling to know that she would get no privacy at all during her stay here. What would they do when they learned that Shippo had been created. Would she get a bigger room to accommodate the extra person? Or would they ignore her additions to limit her imagination? She guessed it would be the latter. It wouldn't make sense to bend to their _subject's_ needs.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha murmured, shifting to sit up. "Why _did_ you create me? How did you think of me?"

_So that's what's been bothering him_, she thought as she lowered her gaze to her hands. "I... I don't really remember. All I know is that my dad played a big influence, even though I hardly knew him. He used to tell me stories before I went to bed... I'm guessing that's how you got your appearance- with the fairy-tales and all... I'm sorry, I can't remember exactly..."

"...'S okay," he replied, relaxing his tense posture. "Doesn't matter much. I just wanted to know."

Kagome looked up at him, noticing an age-old sadness in his gaze. She never told him, but he was very much like an open book to her. Sometimes, it plagued her. _What is he thinking about?_ "I'll tell you when I remember," she told him, hoping to erase some of the sadness.

"Don't force it" he cracked a smile, "You might hurt yourself thinking too hard."

She smiled as well. "Idiot."

His smile turned into a small, playing scowl as he reached over and ruffled her hair like he would when she was a child. "Watch it."

Glad he was back to himself for the moment, she turned to Shippo. Even though she was happy that she gained a new companion so easily, it still haunted her to think that her favorite illusions were the ones most miserable.

* * *

A/N: I am really, _really_ sorry that this chapter is so late. My bf texted me, hours flew by, and before I knew it, it was late and this chapter wasn't even written yet. Forgive me!

Dwarg91: Yep, and everyone was right in their guesses of who it was :)

Bai Hikari Tsubasa: There's no time to really develop Miroku and Sango's relationship during this story, so they're peaceful with each other (for now)

Deadman19: Do you happen to have a Pogo account? We can set up a date to play together there. If I win, I get to gloat about it on the next chapter.

Warm-Amber92: Now that I think about it, it certainly has that feel, what with Kagome in a place full with freaky supernaturals and her own imagination. Gotta switch it up.

xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx: Yes to both questions!

ForeverWeird: *blows streamers for no apparent reason*

Opalbrat: Rin had a very, extremely small part in the beginning and I don't think she's going to make another appearance. I'm still thinking about adding Sesshomaru. I don't want the plot too big, ya know?

InuandKaglove4Life: I can't exactly build conflict with Miroku and Sango, especially since the month's half-way over. Sorry 'bout that.

There might be some time skips spanning weeks, depending on where I want to take the plot. This is just an 'IF' statement, so I might not.

FxA


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

"Try harder," one of the lab assistants commanded through the intercom. "We know what you can do, 643. You'll manage."

Kagome looked up at the huge dragon she created. She tried her best to make it friendly, but something about it's appearance made her wary. It was dangerous, being afraid of it, because then it would shift to her fear and attack her. To try and keep control of her emotions, she held Shippo tightly in her arms for comfort as she looked the beast in the eye. "I-I'm trying," she stammered.

"That thing is scary," Shippo mumbled as he clutched her for life. Kagome absently nodded, watching it roar.

The dragon tossed it's head, growling at the space of the room. She had been transferred to a room about thirty stories in height, but even that wasn't enough. It wanted to spread it's wings and fly. A large, thick tail swung against the walls that were at least twenty yards across, cracking the stone that made up the room. There was no harm, however, since the cracks strangely disappeared as if they were never there to begin with. It roared, revealing rows upon rows of sharp teeth.

"Make it a fire-breather-"

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha replied, sweeping Kagome in his arms and jumping out of the way before the dragon's giant claw-tipped paws could stomp on her. "Kagome, make it disappear. This is getting dangerous."

Kagome closed her eyes, about to chant her own incantation to herself- '_it's not real, it won't hurt me_' when a bolt of electricity similar to a stun gun shot through her arm and raced through her body. With a cry, she writhed and suddenly dropped through Inuyasha's arms, landing on her back and inflicting more pain until the shock settled down. She peered up at Inuyasha as he flickered in and out of sight before coming solidly visible once more, then at the dragon who was still solidly existing.

"What happened?" Shippo exclaimed as Kagome struggled to remain conscious.

"That stupid bracelet Sango put on you," Inuyasha growled, his voice covered by the thunderous roar. He helped her sit up, feeling her tremble against his hand.

"I'm alright," Kagome told them, sounding out of breath.

The intercom echoed the scientists' voices again. "Don't disobey us. You'll regret it, dearly." "Make spikes appear all over the dragon's body." "Fire-breather!" "You're not stopping."

Shippo walked over to her. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

No. Her brain felt like it was being strained to it's limit. Anymore and Kagome was sure she would pass out. Did they _want_ that to happen? Glaring up at the dragon she created, she gasped when large spikes, roughly the size of her own body, formed on the dragon's scales like a second armor. Not only that, but it finally noticed that it had victims to eat. With a deafening bellow, the beast took a strike at them using it's long neck as an advantage. Inuyasha had to pick her and Shippo up and leap thirty feet away as it's head smashed into the stone ground.

"I'm going to kill it, Kagome," Inuyasha told her, meeting her gaze firmly. They both knew that it would possibly hurt her. Being injured, however, was better than being dead. Kagome couldn't stop it with everything going on around her, so it was the only choice.

"Be careful," she replied as he released her, giving her Shippo.

"Heh, what do you take me for?" Inuyasha smirked dryly before turning to face it. "Go take cover somewhere." To the dragon, he shouted, "Hey, you over-grown lizard! Come over this way!"

Kagome hesitated before running to the closest wall as Inuyasha ran in the opposite direction. Inuyasha _wasn't_ invincible. He could die just as the dragon could. At least, that's what she feared. Facing against a tough looking dragon wasn't in their book of things to protect her from. _Please be safe_, she prayed to him.

Shippo seemed to read her thoughts. "Don't worry, Kagome. Inuyasha's strong," he assured and thumped a fist on his chest, "I can protect you too!"

When he moved to jump out of her hold, she held him tighter. "You're just a kid. You'd get squashed like a bug out there," she reasoned at his hurt look, "You weren't made to fight."

The kit pouted and crossed his arms, his gaze locked on Inuyasha fighting.

"You can stop it, 643," the intercom intoned, the assurance sounding fake with his bored tone.

Inuyasha's claws raked the exposed skin at the dragon's neck, barely ripping into the tough scales. With a scowl, he kicked off the beast, rolling when he hit the ground hard.

_He needs to be stronger_, Kagome thought worriedly as her half-demon tried again in the same spot, managing to spill blood._ Stronger than that dragon..._

The monster roared and threw Inuyasha off his rhythm by stepping forward, batting it's wings as it reared up on it's hind legs to swat him like an annoying fly. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and closed her eyes, expecting the force that he hit the wall above her to kill him instantly. Dust fell from the impact as Inuyasha fell to the ground, thankfully still in one piece. She ran to him, hesitating when he lifted himself up. "Are you okay...?"

"Stay back, Kagome," Inuyasha snarled, racing at the dragon again. Purple, jagged marks adorned both sides of his face as teal irises locked on to the dragon's weak point. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat when he leapt, but Inuyasha successfully cut a huge gash into the dragon.

She stared at the blood that ran in rivers, pooling at it's feet as he stomped back down to the ground. Her breaths came out in short gasps._ It's... happening again_. Just like the time with the ogre, witnessing her creations fatally injured made her mind blank. It felt like stopping a flowing river; it can't be done at once, yet Inuyasha was able to do so with one blow to the product of her imagination. Her knees became weak, forcing her to kneel as she tried to force herself to _think._ The strangest feeling ever- having _nothing_ going through your mind while trying to register _everything_.

Beside her, Shippo was yelling. Inuyasha's blood-red gaze briefly met hers before he made a high leap and dug both of his hands into the dragon's neck, getting absolutely drenched in the red liquid as he tore up the dragon's skin and insides with the savageness of a wounded animal. Finally, the dragon's body collapsed and evaporated.

A sharp pain rang out and she screamed and screamed as it tore through her brain. Much worse than the electric shock earlier, it rippled through her body slowly; a torment that wouldn't fade. It kept blossoming from the front of her head, getting better by such a tiny margin that it wasn't noticeable.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was in front of her, his bloody hands cupping her face, smearing her creation's life on her skin. All she was aware of was his golden eyes, filled with so much anguish as he held her. Her heart stopped.

"Inuyasha! They're coming!" Shippo cried, jumping on his shoulder.

It didn't matter to her. She closed her eyes, trying to tell Inuyasha silently that she agreed to let him do this to her.

* * *

When she awoke, it was night. At least judging by the lack of power in the lights above her. She felt Shippo tucked into her side and absently petted his tail. However, she didn't feel Inuyasha next to her. "I-Inu..." she winced, her throat unbelievably sore.

She didn't have to make another word. Inuyasha walked over to her bedside, kneeling beside it. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he murmured before she could say anything. One of his hands sifted through her hair and she took comfort in his touch.

"There wasn't a choice," she whispered, taking hold of his hand in hers, noticing that it was clean now. "But we need to get out of here."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha agreed, not even asking how.

Kagome pushed herself up, waking Shippo in the process. "I think I have an idea," she told him before pointing at the closest vent near the door. "Inuyasha, I need you to tear that down. If you can take out a camera, you can do that."

"Okay," Inuyasha stood and walked over to it. He easily broke through it, with the sounds of grinding metal and a 'pop'. "Now what?"

She picked up Shippo. "Here's where you come in. I noticed that this building is full of ventilation. You're just the right size to crawl into the one Inuyasha pulled out. When you get in there, find a way to the hallway and open the door from the other side... destroy any systems you come across with your foxfire."

"I can do that," Shippo grinned and hopped over to Inuyasha, where he was lifted and shoved none-too-gently into the small hole. "Oww..."

"Shut up and get moving," Inuyasha told the kit. He walked back over to Kagome and picked her up, urging her to lean her head against his chest when she was up in his arms. "If anyone's watching us..."

"I know. We have to run fast," Kagome gripped his haori tight, nervousness spreading through her. "There's no windows, our best bet is the elevator. I'm hoping your sense of touch doesn't fade... if they decide to electrocute me again, I don't think this would work."

"Guess I just have to _exist_, then," Inuyasha replied as the whirring sound behind the door stopped. With his heightened senses, he heard fire crackling.

The door clanked open, letting light flood into the dark cell. Inuyasha wasted no time in collecting Shippo. "Let's go!"

* * *

A/N: Run!

Opalbrat: Nah, too cliche.

Deadman19: Stuffed him in a hole; that's all he's good for :P

ForeverxWeird & LicoriceSpice: Thank you.

alexischic: I think you scared Inuyasha away ^-^; (No 'sama'!)

WarmAmber92: I think this will be the last time I'll let the readers be right :D cuz I'm evil like that.

InuandKaglove4life: This chapter's a bit predicted :/ hopefully the next one will be better.

Even though I said Miroku and Sango won't have conflict in the story, their POV is coming up next chapter.

FxA


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

"Subject 643 is attempting to escape." one person stated as he changed up the security on his computer. "Raising the volume of the ability degeneration gases on Floor 8."

"Subject 643," another intoned on the intercom, "You have three minutes to get back to your cell. Failure to do so will trigger your electrocution."

One of the monitors tracked the runaway, watching 643 suddenly fall to the floor as her illusions started fading.

"_Shit. Get up, Kagome,"_ her first creation ushered.

Kagome scrambled up and started running. They were fleeing blindly, with almost no clue to where one of the elevators are. But, on the tracker monitors, she was getting ever closer.

"Subject 643 is still resisting. Termination in three, two-"

"Got a call in. Onigumo wants her alive. Send in the reinforcements."

Sango tensed and walked out of the small room. That was her cue. _And here I thought she was weak_, she thought with a dry smile.

"Wait, she stopped?"

"Clear out the audio. What are they saying?"

She hesitated, watching a woman turn up the volume sensitivity with curiosity.

"_...them. It'll buy us more time_," the little illusion said.

Inuyasha nodded. _"Kagome, get running. We don't know what's gonna happen."_

"_O-okay,_" Kagome agreed. _"We'll meet at the bottom. If it gets too dangerous-"_

"_Then you're gonna run like a bat out of hell and don't look back,"_ Inuyasha finished, looking at her sternly when she was going to argue. _"_You're_ the real one. We need you alive._"

Subject 643 nodded reluctantly and stepped forward to hug him, tugging Shippo to get into her embrace. Sango sighed silently when Inuyasha pushed her away.

"_Go."_ Kagome grimaced and started running again while Inuyasha looked down at Shippo, _"You take all the doors to the left. I'll get the right."_

"_Got it._"

"They're opening the cells!"

"But they can't do anything- the amount of chemicals in the air should have ridden 643's ability."

"They should have _vanished_. Keiko, raise the amount higher," one ordered.

Sango ran for the nearest elevator, cursing the higher-ups for not thinking about installing emergency stairwells for situations like _this_. They may have not cared for their employees' health, but it would be hell of a lot faster to get to floor eight from floor _one_. Not to mention that Kagome could already be heading up while she's going down. "Dammit," she muttered as she punched the elevator button.

"Sango."

She turned to Miroku and her brows rose. "Miroku? What are you still doing here?"

Miroku smiled tiredly. "Let her go," he murmured quietly.

"What?" she hissed, her eyes widening. "Why?"

"You haven't seen all of Project Dreamer, Sango. They were all born and raised here. I'd say that they were the most tortured if I knew of all the other projects," he shook his head, "Kagome has a chance to _live_ and she's escaping for her life. If I can save one person from all of this, I'd sleep better at night."

"And what about us?" Sango asked, "To escape, she has to come up here one way or another. If we let her walk right by, they'd kill us."

Miroku nodded. "Let's see if she'll make it, first."

Grimacing, Sango stepped away from the elevator she was about to take, watching her comrades push by to step in. "Tell me what you're thinking."

* * *

"Ah! Found it!" Kagome said in relief, pressing the button and looking down the hall where she came. It was way too quiet. Beside the intercom announcement, there were no signs of upset within the system. "Inuyasha! Shippo! Come on, this way!" she called out, hearing her voice echo through the huge corridors.

"_Vermin."_

Kagome's eyes widened at the unfamiliar female voice, pressing her back against the elevator doors.

"Get back in your cell! I have permission to take you down!" a man's authoritative voice demanded.

An unsettling laugh. The commotion sounded close, like right around the corner. Kagome repeatedly pressed the button, biting her bottom lip.

The door finally slid open just as the same man started screaming. There was pure terror and agony in his voice that stunned Kagome cold. She saw him run across the hall, completely unaware of her, but only made it five feet from where he was when he collapsed, still screaming.

"Oh? Another Dreamer?"

Kagome turned to a woman- a girl, she realized. Probably fourteen or fifteen, she was dressed in the same white gown, though it hung so loose on her unhealthy, thin frame. Her dark hair was stringy and falling out in places but her dark, haunted eyes were piercing her own. "Y-You're part of the project too?" Kagome hesitantly asked, holding the door open.

"Yes," she cocked her head to the side, "What's your ability?"

"There's no time to talk," Kagome replied when she heard more noise echoing from somewhere. None of the sounds she heard were pleasant, and they were coming closer. Was that a gun shot? "Come with me. We're getting out of here."

Her brows lowered, her mouth twisted in a scowl. "_No._ I have to kill them. I have to make them experience what I did. Nightmares. So. Much. Nightmares," she giggled, "They have to _see_. Everyone. You too."

Kagome gasped when the world went dark around her. She couldn't see anything but she heard noise all around her. They were still getting closer. "What did you-"

"The dark? Many things lurk in the shadows," the girl murmured, sounding close- right in front of her. "You're afraid. So afraid. You're crying." She laughed again but it was cut off abruptly, her own yell followed by a sick gurgling noise.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whimpered as she reached a shaky arm out hesitantly. She could feel him getting closer. If she could only touch him... Suddenly, everything was light again and Kagome stared at the bloody mess at her feet.

A demon with two foot long claws was viciously attacking the girl that spoke to her, grinning madly as she screamed and thrashed underneath it.

A hand clamped over her eyes and tugged her backwards and she cried out as she landed against a hard chest. "Don't look. It's not real. It's not real," Inuyasha's voice at her ear made her nearly collapse with relief as she turned to him.

"Inuyasha," she breathed and looked over her shoulder. The demon was gone and the girl was dead. Thankfully, the elevator doors slid close to block the horrid sight as Shippo jumped up and smacked the '1' on the panel. "Are you okay?" she asked the both of them as she gathered Shippo up, sitting down before her weak knees could bring her down.

"We opened up a lot of cells and let the prisoners escape," Shippo told her, grimacing, "They weren't anything like you."

"Probably one in ten had your ability, but their minds were so warped that they either didn't create anything or what they created wasn't... imaginable..." Inuyasha shook his head from horrid images before kneeling next to her. "You okay? What'd that girl try to do to you?"

"I don't know. It was dark- I couldn't see anything," she shivered. "Then that monster attacked."

"Lucky for you, it aimed for her," Inuyasha muttered. "What's the plan now?"

"Um, bust through the front door?" When he cocked his head in thought, she amended, "I have one more illusion in the making but we have to get outside."

"I don't think it's gonna be as simple as that," Shippo commented, just as the door slid open.

"Subject 643." Over a dozen guns were pointed at her. "Get flat on the ground. Now."

Slowly, Kagome raised her hands up as Shippo hid behind her with a yelp. Inuyasha growled, flashing fang and claw as a few of them edged closer to the door. They weren't fazed by him, trained solely on the girl. However, it all changed when Inuyasha charged.

Kagome gasped and took cover near the door when bullets went flying. Inuyasha was actually _fighting _with humans. With his fists and speed, he easily knocked out all the guards even with their protective equipment. He turned back to her with a cocky smirk. "Whatcha waiting for? Let's go!"

She stood and hugged him tight. "You're finally real!" she cried out of happiness. Inuyasha briefly returned the embrace, pressing his lips against the crown of her head.

"Keh. All it took was being subjected into this place," he snorted when he released her. "Should of done that years ago."

"Oi! I'm still an apparition here!" Shippo huffed as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Just wait, runt," Inuyasha smirked and turned to the front of the building. Emergency grates blocked the glass doors to the outside. He cracked his knuckles and roughly grabbed onto the metal, grunting as he tugged back. The gates bent at an odd angle, but warped back as impenetrable as ever. "Figures they'd make it tougher than it looks."

"Well, this isn't the only time it's happened, you know."

Kagome whirled around to face Miroku, who stood idly by an opened emergency door. "Huh?"

"Though, only a few managed to make it up to the lobby," Miroku continued, waving his hand nonchalantly. "None unscathed as you are."

"What are you up to?" Inuyasha demanded, standing in front of Kagome protectively.

"What's it look like? Your only chance of escape is through this door I unlocked. I suggest you start running; Sango could only stall the elevators for so long before backup arrives."

"But why?" Shippo asked with a frown as Kagome slowly walked forward.

Miroku smiled. "Out of everyone in this entire building, both above and underground, all three of you are the most human. I'd hate to see you change because of this place. You've seen what horrors are down there."

"Enough questions," Inuyasha muttered as they walked through the door, "We need to go."

"Wait," Miroku told them before turning back inside. "Sango! Come on, let's go!"

"What?" Inuyasha's brow rose. "Don't think we're taking you with us..."

"In exchange for letting you escape? I think it's fair," Miroku replied as Sango raced out of the control room. "You don't get it. No one is allowed to leave. Experiments and employees live here since they've been transferred. Not only that, the cameras don't lie and the people higher-up _will_ resort to punish us."

"Inuyasha, just let them come," Kagome said.

"They won't catch up-" Inuyasha's words died on his tongue when he turned around to face a cat the size of a horse. Flames licked at it's feet and two tails as it's red eyes looked back at him curiously. "What the hell is that?"

Kagome grinned and petted the cat's head. "Kirara. She's our ride out of here."

Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth silently, finally saying, "... you can't just imagine a horse or something, can't you?"

"It'll be enough," Sango said as Miroku closed the door behind them. "Can it carry both of us?"

Kagome nodded and walked over to Inuyasha. "She was supposed to fly us out of here. Guess you have to carry me home."

The half-demon rolled his eyes and knelt before her, letting her climb on his back as Sango and Miroku mounted the giant cat. "Let's just go."

* * *

A/N: And this is what happens when I don't focus. Sango and Miroku weren't supposed to go with them and I had a better escape plan the other day. But then my mind went blank today and out came this. *sigh* We'll see how I work it.

Warm-Amber92: Too bad Kikyou wasn't there in the middle of the night to inspect everything :/ I think she'll come in next chapter

okiedokeybunny: My fire-breathing sabertooth tigers are guarding my palace. They'll eat your Pegasuses and my dragon realm will continue to live forever! Also, if you get a Monopoly early in the game, you can sit back and watch everyone go bankrupt (that's one method of how I play)

Sahora: Actually, Shippo and Kouga are on my hit-list. And yes, Inuyasha kicked some ass.

letsxgetxreckless: Don't get impatient now :)

alexischic: Inuyasha, get down from that tree! We need you for the next chapter! Now look what you did.

HopelessRomantic: I probably disappointed everyone with this chapter. Unfortunately, I had to cut their stay at the asylum short because this story is half-way over with a lot more to do (also, I ran into a bit of a writer's block when I tried to make them stay a bit longer) And the reason Kagome hadn't fled from home before getting kidnapped was that it was completely unexpected. Even though she was betrayed, I don't think Kagome would immediately turn on her mother (since she raised her from birth, nevermind the little fear Seiko held for her).

LicoriceSpice & HopelessRomantic: Kagome can't create inanimate objects. If she were to be in her right mind (she was being attacked by a living, breathing _dragon_, after all) and created Tetsusaiga, I think it would have a face, and that would just look ridiculous.

Joyma Tello: Again, the frequent updating is for this story _only_. I'm actually pretty bad at updating.

And the plot continues.

FxA


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

"How can you be so sure that we can trust them?" Inuyasha murmured. "They could be calling Kikyou's lackeys to us."

"Do you want to frisk them?" Kagome replied. "I don't think they're bad people- at least, not as bad as the people back there. Besides, if they try anything, you can knock 'em out."

He smirked before looking down at his hands. He didn't feel any different than before, yet, now he could be seen and heard. It would take some getting used to with all his boring habits, like shamelessly mocking Kagome's friends and making her laugh like a lunatic. A smile curled on his mouth. Yeah, he'd miss that.

Glancing up at Kagome, he watched her tuck her knees tight to her chest as a harsh wind blew. The top of a random building wasn't the _best_ place to camp out, but it'd be the last place those scientists would look. Inuyasha leaned forward and shrugged off his haori. Kagome had smiled and lifted her hand to accept it, not expecting him to turn and pull her closer to him, though she didn't fight. He covered her curled body with the haori, holding her against his chest. "Better?"

Kagome leaned into his warmth and nodded. "Thank you."

"Keh," he sighed softly. "The first thing in the morning, we're getting you a new outfit. This dress you're wearing is useless and too conspicuous."

"And I'd feel better with underwear on," she muttered and Inuyasha was glad she didn't have a view of his face at that comment. "Do you think... Mama would-"

"We can't go back there," he told her, "Not only does she work for that company, that's the first place they'll check." He could practically _feel_ her disappointment at that but there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't like Seiko would accept them back even if they tried. "They'll hunt us down. We need to keep moving, Kagome."

"Okay..." she agreed reluctantly. "I guess I'm not going back to school either?"

Inuyasha's arms tightened around her. "Your life is in danger. Just think about that."

Kagome sat up, looking down at the floor beside them with a frown as the haori fell from her shoulder. "I wonder... if we had stayed for a few weeks and Kikyou released us herself-"

Just the thought of her overexerting herself for them raised his hackles. "Didn't you hear what Miroku said? If we stayed there, you'd turn out like that girl you killed-"

"_I_ killed?" Kagome's eyes widened and he bit his tongue when she looked up at him. He could see through her eyes as she connected pieces together. "Oh, God..."

Inuyasha grimaced to himself as she closed her eyes tightly, as she always did when she was trying to dispel an image. "It was a blessing to her, Kagome. She obviously suffered a lot in there," he murmured, scenting the start of her tears in the night air.

"The demon I spawned- it ripped her _apart_," she uttered in horror. "How is that a blessing?"

"You got scared," he reasoned, feeling the chasm in the middle of them getting larger by every word they spoke. "It wasn't your fault."

Kagome shook her head. "I made her suffer... Even though she tried to harm me, she was just getting her revenge on the place that hurt her. She didn't deserve..." She stopped and glared when Inuyasha absently chuckled, "What's so funny?"

Inuyasha gave her a small smile. "Nothing. You're just too forgiving." When she frowned, he told her, "She was planning to _kill_ you, first. Project Dreamer is all about projecting things with their minds, that's exactly what I saw. She was using your nightmares against you but you turned it into a reality. If she hadn't gotten any closer, you would have _died_ by your own fear of monsters getting you in the dark."

She calmed somewhat, still looking a bit sad to have killed at all. "You're trying to make me feel better," she sniffled, glancing away.

"Well, it's the truth," he retorted, the fondness in his eyes not fading. "Did it work?"

"I... I still killed-" she gasped when Inuyasha suddenly leaned forward, his lips gently pressed against her cheek. Blood rushed to her face when he slowly pulled away, leaning his forehead against her temple as he breathed in deeply. "Inu..."

_Kiss her mouth, you dumb fuck_, his more confident side demanded, but he just couldn't do it. Even though he was real, he knew it wouldn't change their friendship status to something more like love. She was happy that he existed and thought that he would go live his own life. _I want to be with _you, he thought to her, his mouth silently forming the words before he leaned back against the wall. "You can't cry over every little thing, little mate," he reminded softly, pulling the haori back over her shoulder.

Kagome was silent for the longest time. He felt his heart racing in his chest as he gazed at her bemused expression. Was she connecting the subtle hints he continued to give her? Finally, she murmured, "I wasn't crying."

Rolling his eyes, he pushed his annoying feelings away. "You're hopeless, you know that? Completely hopeless," he told her as she laid back against his chest, resuming her comfortable position.

"That's why I have you," she replied, covering her yawn. Inuyasha sighed, leaning his head back against the wall to look up at the stars. "'Little mate'... you always called me that, didn't you? Before I knew what 'mate' meant..." His eyes widened as he recalled the small slip he had said. "Why did you call me that?"

_Because I wish you were mine,_ he thought wistfully. It was completely up to her if she wanted him to love her. Until then, he would keep silent. "You tell me," he muttered.

"Mmm... I think I know," she told him as she attempted to recall her younger years. "Way back when, when I used to force you to play with my dolls, I'd always make you the knightly character that saves the princess," she laughed at that, "Then, our dolls would live happily ever after. I used to say that you were my knight. You're always protecting me..."

"You forced me to 'marry' you after that," he finished with a snort.

"And 'little mate' stuck," she murmured before closing her eyes to sleep. "Wake me up before we go, 'Yasha," she said with a yawn.

"Fine." Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at their companions, watching them sleep soundly, before looking over their rooftop. When there was no danger to note, he closed his eyes and rested himself.

* * *

Kikyou sighed as she watched her boss throw a tantrum. Why on earth was she always the one to deliver the _bad_ news? If she got injured again, so help her, she'd toss the lot of them to Floor 16- dedicated to the Carnivore Project.

"What do you mean Subject 643 is missing?!" Onigumo shouted, getting up to his feet and slamming his palms on the wooden desk.

She held her head high, "Subject 643 escaped last night. We underestimated her ability."

He glared at her, "And why wasn't I informed until now?"

"The scientists containing what's left of Project Dreamer," Kikyou explained, "They still are."

He tensed, "Subject 643 isn't going to be easy to get back," he seethed as he sunk back in his chair, "Kikyou, _you_ find her, alive or dead if you have to. You're the most reliable to do the job _right_."

The woman stiffened but nodded, "Yes, sir." Oh, when she gets her hands on them...

"Dismissed."

She turned on her heel and strode out of the room, intent on finding those men to get some "help".

Naraku Onigumo stayed silent until the door closed behind her before picking up his phone, dialing the number to the command center. His mouth was set into a grim line as he pulled up 643's information on his computer. It was mostly blank, set up with useless observation notes that Seiko provided as well as the information Kikyou acquired over the years of being the subject's personal therapist.

If Kagome was harmed in any way, she wouldn't be very useful to him anymore. As one of the strongest of the Dreamers, it would be a major set back to the entire project, itself. Yet he could still use her dead body in Project Undead.

He had to stop thinking about it. He still had other subjects to test on and he intended to make sure none of them escape as well. It took nearly a second for the secretary to answer his phone call.

"Tell all staff to double their shifts. Any subject who crosses the line _will_ be terminated. No more warnings."

"Yes, sir."

Naraku tapped his claws against his desk, "And send Seiko Higurashi in. If all else fails with Subject 643, we're going to need to try again."

There was an agitated sigh, "Yes, _sir_."

* * *

A/N: Nothing but blah, blah, blah.

Dwarg91: I usually use Onigumo as Naraku's last name in stories that require it ^-^

haine21: Oh, dear. Be sure to give your eyes a break!

Warm-Amber92: She undoubtedly will. It's just a matter of time.

okiedokeybunny: My flying mermaids shoot arrows at your elephant-giraffes as my blood thirsty elves tear your Pegasuses limb from limb to drink their immortal blood. I ride out on my elemental dragon to attack with my mythical sword to end this once and for all.

Opalbrat & FridayzGirl: Thanks :)

future author: That will probably be next chapter.

InuandKaglove4Life: I'm glad you're glad!

Deadman19: Not everyone *glances at your profile picture meaningfully*

I missed today's deadline by two minutes (which doesn't count because I have to add all my responses to the reviews, so HA)

FxA


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

"You know, I never thought the hat would work," Miroku commented as he glanced up at Inuyasha's new hat. "I'm surprised by everyone's ignorance to his other features."

"Anyone can make up Inuyasha's appearance using aesthetics," Sango replied as she leaned back in her seat. "The moving ears attached to his head would cause some problems though."

"Who would attempt to dress up like me?" Inuyasha asked with furrowed brows, adjusting his stolen cap.

"Cosplayers, most likely." Sango's gaze shifted around the train they sat in. The car they chose was mostly empty; sitting in the back gave her a full view of everyone. The few other occupants hardly gave them a second glance- choosing to sit far away from Inuyasha, though that was reasonable since he almost twisted a guy's arm off for shoving Kagome to the ground on accident in the busy station.

Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's lap next to Kirara, who had magically transformed into a kitten. "This is so unfair! No one can see or hear me!" he whined, disturbing Kirara's catnap.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Just deal with it, kid. Kagome's getting better, so you'll be solid in no time."

With a disheartened groan, the kit stepped onto the empty seat next to him, plopping down on his butt. Noticing Kagome's absence from his side, Inuyasha glanced up, watching Kagome stare out of the window a few feet away from their group, as she's been since the train started moving. Her misery was palpable since leaving the station.

"You should go to her, Inuyasha," Miroku murmured, catching him in the act. "You're all she has now."

Nodding, Inuyasha stood, transferring Kirara to Sango. If Kagome noticed his presence, like she always did, she didn't show it. He hesitated for a long while, watching the scenery roll past them. Even though she wholeheartedly agreed to Miroku's plan to get as far away from Shikon Inc. as they could, he knew she wanted to go back to her mother, her grandfather, and home. This was as far from the normal life she wanted.

Finally, he sat down next to her, glaring at a man who eyed them strangely, watching him quickly turn away. "It'll get better, Kagome," he told her.

Kagome sucked in a shuddering breath before turning away from the window to sit down properly. "I hope so," she murmured as her hands gripped the sides of her seat anxiously. "Though, I'm still wondering about these 'neighborhoods' Kikyou was going to transfer us to. It couldn't be bad, right? I mean, it'd be isolated from the rest of society, of course, but there would be other people like me and we could probably have visitors so that Mama-"

"It was a lie," Inuyasha said gruffly. "Miroku said that no one leaves that building. The subjects in there were dying slowly- losing their sanity. That could have been you. If we hadn't left, they'd be drilling your ability until you were just like them. Just drop it- we ain't going back."

Kagome's hands tightened as her head bowed. Even though he hated seeing her upset, he had to get it through her head that they couldn't go back. What could they do? Get on their hands and knees and beg forgiveness? Inuyasha would rather keep running.

When her frame shook with contained sadness and grief, Inuyasha had to glance away, unsure what to do.

"Idiot," he heard Shippo mumble and didn't exactly argue. He felt like a bastard.

Guiltily, he slid his gaze back to Kagome. "Look, I'm sorry I made you cry, but that's just how it is, Kagome. Maybe we can visit the shrine in the future- I'll admit that I kinda miss your crazy grandfather- but it's too dangerous right now."

Kagome pushed her hair back from her face. "I'm not crying," she told him and, for once, she wasn't, though she was close to. Scooting closer to him, she all but forced his arm around her shoulders, leaning into him. "You promise? We can visit our family later?"

Shaking off his surprise at her actions, he nodded as his arm assumed a more comforting position around her shoulders. "Yeah."

At once, her tension eased and her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "They'll finally see you," she smiled softly.

"Keh. The old man will finally stop soaking you with 'holy' sake, at least," he replied, "I swear, I could still almost smell it in your hair."

"No, you can't," she muttered defensively. Inuyasha chuckled. "You'll still be with me, then... right?"

He didn't have to think about it. "Yes. I made a promise to that, too."

Kagome was silent and it made him wonder what she was thinking.

On chance, his eyes landed on their companions, catching them watching with interest. His face heated up and he stood, pulling Kagome to her feet as well and dragged her back to their original seats. "How long is this metal contraption gonna take?" he asked, growling when Miroku kept staring. "You wanna start something?"

"No," Miroku replied, bringing his hands up in a measly way to protect himself. "It's just that I'm curious in your relationship with Kagome. For an illusion, you two are pretty close."

"He's not an illusion," Kagome stated. "He's real."

The former doctor lowered his hands but said nothing, though his mouth formed a thin line at that response.

Sango cleared her throat, her hands sifting through Kirara's fur. "We'll go as far as the train can take us. Shippo... _acquired_ enough money to spend a night or two in a cheap motel, so we won't have to sleep outdoors." She glanced at Miroku before lowering her gaze, "After that, I think we should split ways. We'd have more chance of being unnoticed that way."

"Would be better," Inuyasha agreed.

"Do you know where you would go?" Kagome asked quietly. She was only seventeen years old, how could she live by herself?

"Well, I thought I would check in with my family, if they haven't moved in the five years I worked at Shikon," Sango frowned before shaking her head, "If they have, I can just pull money from my savings and work with that. I don't think the company will commit to chasing _us_ down when their project is on the run. Miroku?"

"I go where you go, Sango," Miroku murmured, his hand covering hers.

Kagome glanced down at Shippo when she recognized his complete adoration to her. _Must be nice..._ she thought, idly picking at her cuticles.

"So that's the plan, then," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"What about you?" Sango asked, "What are you going to do, Kagome?"

Kagome forced a smile. "I don't really know," she answered with fake cheeriness.

"Shikon will undoubtedly hunt you down to no end," Miroku warned. "We best come up with a plan fast."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Kikyou sighed irritatedly to herself as she dialed her cell phone. As if she could catch Subject 643 by herself. What does Naraku expect of her? "She could be anywhere now," she murmured to herself as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a masculine voice answered.

"How is school life coming along?" Kikyou asked with a chipper voice. Honestly, some of these projects were completely useless. Project Shapeshifter certainly had it's uses, but the difficulty in taming them just wasn't worth it.

"I thought I was done with you..."

"Yes, well, there was some complications in the system. Your abilities can help me greatly in this situation." She tapped her long nails against her cherry-wood desk, adding a sultry purr for good measure, "Please, Kouga? I need you..."

"...What do I have to do?"

Kikyou smiled; Subject 105 was still so easy to order around. "A little bird we both know flew out of her cage. I need you to help me track her down."

* * *

A/N: Insert evil laugh here: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dwarg91: A lot of people use it, so it's not that special *shrug* Shikon Inc.'s secret won't come until like chapter 25 or something (I think)

ForeverxWeird: They were out last chapter, where were you? x)

okiedokeybunny: Even with my army trampled, I stand fierce. I grasp my long sword tightly as it glows a heavenly light. "You dare invade my kingdom?" With a mighty roar from my dragon, I swoop down to attack. On my own lands, my power greatly increases, ready to smite you and your army down in one blow back to Earth.

Warm-Amber92: Most likely Souta. Naraku called Seiko in to get her preggers, so we have to wait eight months xD

xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx: Thank you for catching that ^-^' Fixed it!

InuandKaglove4Life & letsxgetxrecklessx: Nah, because that's what you all want :D

Deadman19: True, but if he were forced to by my authoress' will, he'd stick with them... for like five minutes before he left to hunt me down :)

HopelessRomantic: Even though Rin has been already put into the story, since people want her, I might warp the plot a bit to include her seventeen year old self as well. Maybe the next Dreamer? And are you saying I should make her make Totosai? xD (laughing cuz I totally forgot about the shock bracelet) I'll fix that next chapter.

alexischic: Well, Kagome was being forever alone sometimes in the anime, so it's just revenge :D Oh, Inuyasha came back when I got Kagome to threaten him, but he's eyeing the readers warily now.

vampireinu95: It's stressful for me, but I do it for you guys, so I'm glad you like it :)

Late again? This is unacceptable :(

FxA


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

"Well, it isn't the _cleanest_ motel," Sango sighed as they got comfortable, "But it'll do for the night."

Inuyasha sniffed around, stopping in front of one of the two twin-sized beds. "Kagome's taking this one," he declared.

Kagome stopped next to him looking for any difference between the mattresses. "What's wrong with the other one?" she asked. They both looked the same with their gaudy sheets and thick comforters. When he tapped his sensitive nose, she understood.

"Keep it to yourself." Miroku sat down on the other bed, stretching his arms over his head. Sango was pacing around, inspecting every aspect of the room they rented.

The only window in the room was sealed shut, trapping a faint smell of mold inside. Two brown leather chairs sat in front of the window with a stained wooden coffee table set between them. The carpets were matted down from multiple liquid spills and time, desperately needed to be replaced. The dry walls, originally painted off-white, were tanning with age. Whoever was in here last left a coat hanging in the little closet nook by the bathroom as well as some dirty panties lingering behind the door.

Stifling a choked sound, Sango walked back into the main room, gingerly sitting down on one of the chairs. "Just one night," she muttered to herself.

"Do you really think that Shikon would search this far?" Shippo asked as he jumped on Kagome's dubbed bed. "We're pretty far now."

Kagome shrugged, ruffling his hair as she sat down next to him. "I don't know," she replied honestly. How long would they have to keep running before they were safe? "I can't be _that_ important to them- they have more... Dreamers they can work on."

"Not exactly," Miroku replied uneasily, turning so his body faced them. "According to my records, you are the first and only one of the Dreamer project that was allowed to live in an outdoor habitat. I assume that they choose at least one in each project to live outside the facility, to observe and compare the differences. Living in the outside world, you were opened to many more influences to strengthen your imagination like no other. Not only that..." he hesitated.

"Spit it out, doc," Inuyasha demanded, plopping down on the other side of Kagome. "Everything you know."

"I suppose you have a right to know, now," Miroku nodded with a glance to Sango for confirmation. "There's only one person in the entire project that has the same exact ability- Subject 644. He had been born three months after you, and he's lived in Shikon's asylum all his life, born to be compared to you. He was sired by Hiroshi Higurashi, making him-"

"-My brother," Kagome finished, her eyes wide. "I have a little brother..."

"_Half_ brother," Miroku corrected.

"And he's been trapped in that place," she whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Three months... that would make him sixteen. He's been trapped there for sixteen years." The girl she accidentally killed came to mind, nothing but bones and a hard stare. Would he have looked like that as well? The scientists would pick his head to no end, straining his mind to his limit, just like they did her, except they could do it over and over again. She looked up at Miroku, her eyes shining, "Does he have a name? Does he know me?"

"He's been born and raised as a lab specimen. First and last names aren't necessary," he explained, "But he does know of you. He asks a lot of questions about you." Miroku shook his head, "You're the reason he held on to life for so long, even now."

"He's still in there," Kagome murmured before turning to Inuyasha.

"No," he told her even before she opened her mouth.

"He's my brother!" she argued vehemently. "I can't just leave him in that place!"

The half-demon didn't reply, though his expression said it all. He wasn't going to let her go back there, no matter what.

"Actually," Sango murmured quietly, "There's a good chance that he had been terminated. It sounded like his whole existence depended on you- so if you were gone, there'd be no point. With the uproar Inuyasha and Shippo caused by setting some of the experiments loose... if he were one of them, there's no doubt that he's dead."

Silence hung heavy between all of them. Kagome's hands trembled beside her. She not only risked her parents' lives, she risked the kid brother she never knew she had. He was innocent- in the same boat she had been, but if he could take their abuse and live sixteen years, that meant she could have as well. _Kikyou said she'd release me when her scientists were done testing me. She said it'd only be two weeks. Would she have given me my brother, too?_

"You said there were one subject living outside for each project," Inuyasha noted, breaking the silence, "Where are they now?"

Miroku shook his head. "I was assigned to Project Dreamer. I have no idea what they contain on the other floors and, frankly, I don't want to know." He stabbed his fingers in his hair, leaning forward. "You've seen the other Dreamers, Inuyasha. Every experiment on that level could project countless things with their minds. But we've kept that chemical that disables the ability in the brain to keep them from turning that ability onto their _selves_. The older projects have to be constrained so tightly in the testing rooms because of that. They've lost their sanity, their will... I wanted to escape from seeing their miserable faces day in and day out. So when they underestimated Kagome's ability, I took my chance and stole the emergency key."

Sango sighed. "Let's make up a plan for Kagome, now. We can't leave her alone until she knows where to go and what to do."

"I don't want to keep running like a coward," Inuyasha admitted gruffly. "If push comes to shove, I'll meet 'em head on."

"We don't know what they'd send out," Sango reasoned. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

He growled. "I'm not about to be chased across oceans."

"Yes you will," Kagome mumbled, glaring down at the floor. "If it meant keeping me safe. You'll never leave me alone."

Inuyasha sneered but Miroku interrupted before he could reply. "What if they used the threat of Kagome's family against you? Would you stand up to them if it came to that?"

"All he cares about is my protection," Kagome answered in the same mopey tone. "It gets _real_ annoying after a while."

"You_ created_ me to protect you!" Inuyasha snapped. "If you don't want me around anymore, you can just say so!"

She folded her arms tight around her middle, not meeting anyone's eyes. She wouldn't dare tell him that, even though she was itching to just to make him angrier. He meant so much more than her knight. Kagome just wished he wasn't so overprotective of her all the time. She wasn't a little girl anymore. Couldn't she make her own decisions. _You're not even close to being a substitute parent, Inuyasha._ He was her best friend, not her father, so couldn't they face this together?

However, Inuyasha took her silence as a negative answer. His hateful growl sent shivers down her spine as he stood. "Fine! You can be a little brat and go back to them if you believe you'll be better off! I'm done with your whiny ass!"

Something stabbed her heart painfully and twisted. Shooting up from her seat, she beat him to the door, slamming it shut behind her. She needed to get out of that room. Away from him. A loud bang shook the door behind her, making her jump. Did he just punch the door? With a gasp, she ran, not caring where her feet took her. Her vision blurred and she hurriedly wiped her falling tears.

"Kagome! Wait!"

She didn't want to stop. If she was such a burden to Inuyasha, she _should_ just turn herself in. Inuyasha was real now, he could live his own life.

"K-Kagome!"

Blinded by tears once again, her feet tripped over some uneven pavement and she landed hard, scraping her hands and knees as she caught herself.

Shippo caught up to her, hugging her arm. "Don't go!" he cried.

Kagome sobbed, holding the tyke close. "Shippo..."

"I-Inuyasha was created to protect you. He just wants you to be safe," Shippo sniffled against her bosom. "He loves you, you know? Everyone doesn't want you to get hurt."

She hugged him tightly. "I love him too," she wept, "But he wasn't created only to protect me. He's my fr-friend, too..."

Shippo squirmed out of her embrace, tugging her hand as he wiped away his own stray tears. "C-Come on. Let's go back. I'll make Inuyasha apologize to you."

Kagome slowly stood and followed him. "H-He just thinks I'm so pathetic," she cried, hesitating when they came back to the motel's sign. Instead of going back to face Inuyasha, she sat on the curb, wanting to compose herself. "Maybe I am..."

"No, you're not!" Shippo retorted, sitting next to her. "You're his human. It's his duty to protect you."

She shook her head. "He wasn't created to protect me..." she repeated slowly. They've been through a lot together. He was there when the monsters from her nightmares came true. But there had to be more than that. He stayed by her side, playing games with her, making her laugh. He cheered her up when she was sad, brought her confidence when she felt insecure. If he were just made to protect her, would he put so much compassion into their relationship?

"_Papa will come home soon_,_" Seiko promised as she closed Kagome's storybook. "He's just very busy with work, sweetie."_

"_But I want _Papa_ to read me a story!" Kagome cried._

_Seiko smoothed her bangs, kissing her forehead. "He'll come home soon," she repeated in reassurance. "Maybe tomorrow? Now go to sleep, Kagome."_

"_'Kay..." the four year old mumbled reluctantly, snuggling under her covers as Seiko left, closing the door behind her. Even so young, her mother's assurances did nothing to ease her worry. Her father had been gone for a week now. What if he was in danger? What if the boogeyman had got him like the story her grandfather told her?_

_With a whimper, she drew the blankets up to cover half her face, keeping her eyes on the music box that continued to play happy, soothing music. Lights in the shape of stars slowly rotated around her room, assuring her that there were no monsters lurking in the shadows._

"_Papa..." Her worry for her father kept her awake, though the music box did well to lull her to sleep as well. Her gaze slid over to her toys that littered the entire room._

"_Would you like me to read you a story, Kagome?"_

_Kagome smiled when her second mother- the one who gave her all the treats and toys she wanted- came into view. Strangely, the beautiful woman only appeared occasionally, and always when she wanted something. "Uh-huh."_

_The second mother- Izayoi, she called herself- picked up one of the books from her shelves, deciding on her favorite fairytale. She had a lovely voice, getting into character naturally as she read how a poor boy saved the princess from a wicked dragon and ended up marrying her, becoming King as the princess was Queen. Their happily ever after calmed Kagome to nearly fall asleep._

"_Oh, Kagome," Izayoi breathed, brushing her hair away from her face. "I wish I had a child like you. You're just so adorable."_

_Kagome smiled wide. "You do have me, Mama."_

_She chuckled. "But I won't always be with you, Kagome. You're so young, you'll never understand."_

"_Understand what?"_

"_Never mind, dear, just sleep," she whispered. "Some day, you'll meet a prince of your own, and you'll have everything you'll ever need. He'll protect you, love you, and you'll live happily ever after."_

"_I want an ever after..." she said sleepily._

"_I promise you will."_

_Curious golden eyes were the first thing she saw next morning._

Kagome's tears dried as she recalled Inuyasha's creation. _He'll protect me, love me, and I'll live happily ever after... that's what I wanted..._ she glanced back at the motel just as Inuyasha stepped out. Their eyes met and she smiled weakly, standing up.

Inuyasha ran to meet her with a frown on his face. "Don't you ever leave without me, you stupid girl," he growled, "I didn't mean it. Geez, you take everything so seriously!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes, and catching him by surprise. "I'm sorry," she murmured, pressing her mouth against his neck.

His arms hesitantly wrapped around her middle. "Uh...um..." When she giggled at his lack of response, he muttered a halfhearted 'keh' and left it at that.

* * *

A/N: At the rate I'm going, I think I'm going to go over thirty-one chapters :/ What should I do? Speed it up (which would make it sound cheesy as hell), make chapters longer (more detail, but I can't promise to update everyday), or just go over (which would mean that I might have to come back to my account permanently) I'll leave it up to you guys to decide.

Dwarg91: I don't think I have enough time to add the tragedy of her family, but I DO think (I'm at least eighty percent sure) Sesshomaru will show his face one way or another.

haine21: Kagome CAN make him real, as he is right now, but he's still linked to her mind, meaning that if she doesn't care for him anymore, he can disappear. And this story is basically what you guys want to happen (along with the added twists I put in). It's all for you guys, so if enough people want something to happen, I'll make it happen in my own style.

Warm-Amber92: Yep. Was it the way you planned? x)

j . wintercrow: I'm sorry, who?

Flare the Hedgehog: Thank you :)

InuandKaglove4Life & Kagome's Blossom: Again, *insert evil laughter here*

Opalbrat: Keh, it's what I do best ;)

Foreverxweird: Aw... *hugs... unless you're not into that sort of thing and want your personal space... then I'll just nod to you sympathetically*

HopelessRomantic183: I planned Kouga to have a bigger impact on the story from the beginning (but since I hate him with a passion, my writing ran away from him, forcing him to chase me :/) Since everyone was asking, I included Souta in the story for the hell of it (it also gives me somewhere to take the story, so I'm happy I did) It certainly explains why Kagome's dad ran off (to get another woman pregnant with him). Your guess with Kikyou? I have to go flip tables again because I didn't think of that x) We'll see.

You guys are gonna absolutely _love_ what's coming next.

FxA


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

"Do you really want to go back that badly?" Inuyasha asked when Miroku and Sango went out, with Shippo trailing along to observe them. Sango was going to try her luck with an ATM machine and, if it worked, they planned to get some new clothes and dinner for all of them. Kagome expected that they wanted her to have this conversation with her illusions and come to a conclusion on what she was going to do. Her half-demon certainly didn't waste any time.

Kagome sighed, leaning back on the leather chair. "I don't think I'd be able to handle it if you were forced to kill another being from my imagination again," she mumbled, not meeting his gaze. Ever since she realized that Inuyasha could possibly love her, she didn't know what to do.

It explained every action she questioned before, especially when he scared her guy friends away. But did he actually _want_ to love her? She felt like she took his free will away, forcing him to think he had to stay by her and love her._ And I've been so terrible to him, too..._ she thought regretfully.

Shaking her head, she returned to the topic at hand. "But if my brother was able to endure it for years-"

"He probably never had his illusions fight to the death," Inuyasha replied, "Since he's been trapped there his whole life, his imagination never got a real chance to grow and get stronger. When you think about it, the people there only strained your mind to create what they wanted to see, regardless if it were dangerous or not. If you were put through that alone..."

If Inuyasha wouldn't kill her creations, she would be able to face it. But she knew that all her illusions formed in that giant testing place would be hostile, with the scientists getting her nerves on edge. "I know..." She would be risking her life every day, evading her own illusions to face another day of surviving.

"And they wouldn't just put us back into that same room we were stuck in, either," Inuyasha reasoned, "They'd put us somewhere where we'll never have a chance of escaping. That special air they use would make sure that we would fade away completely... Who knows if Kikyou would offer that special society to us again, too..."

Kagome grimaced. "I... I understand..." Going back wouldn't be the smartest idea. And it isn't guaranteed that her brother is even alive.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Kagome shook her head. "You aren't looking at me."

Not wanting to give each other another reason to argue, she raised her gaze, meeting his eyes. Her heart did a painful lurch in her chest, causing her to look away once again. Why couldn't she notice earlier? All his affection and concern he showed for her had just been shrugged off as something normal. Now that she knew, everything he did for her seemed heavier, as if every little thing had a purpose._ I brushed this away for so long_. "Sorry," she apologized, "I just have a lot on my mind, is all."

"It's understandable..." Oh, if he knew what she was really thinking...

"Inuyasha?" she murmured, waiting for his responding hum. "Do you ever wish... that you were born normally? A human with no abnormal ties to me?"

He was quiet for a long time, making Kagome glance up at him as he leaned forward in his own chair. "I never thought of it," he finally answered, "Why?"

Kagome shrugged nonchalantly, though her heart was weighed down so much with the doubts and questions she had that it felt life-threatening to keep eye contact. "It's nothing. I just thought that, since you're real, now, you'd want to experience life for yourself. I mean, you stuck by me all these years, you were lonely weren't you?"

"No..." he hesitated before continuing, a strange determined look in his eye. "Kagome, all I wished for was to be real. I wanted to exist because I wanted to always stay by your side. I-I thought I was fading away and, as long as you were happy, I was fine with that. If you don't want me around anymore, I rather fade away than leave you."

Kagome's mouth twitched down at his confession and she had to look away, forcing herself not to cry. Now that she was older, she knew that Izayoi faded because everything she wanted was within Inuyasha. He made her want nothing more. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously as he bowed to look at her face. "Oi, Kagome. What's wrong?"

She smiled slightly. He always had this strange sense of knowing how much something was bugging her. "Nothing," she chuckled at his overly concerned expression, "I'm just happy that you want to stay by me. You're right, I am a brat sometimes."

Inuyasha visibly relaxed and crossed his arms. "Keh! You're just stupid. If I _weren't_ there for you all the time, you'd be completely hopeless and miserable. Now stop being upset and start smiling before I force you to."

Kagome rose a brow, smirking at him. "Force me to? That's a new one."

Her half-demon mirrored her smirk before standing and picking her up smoothly. She didn't complain, curious to what he'd do. "Resorting to old tactics," he said to her as he set her down flat on the bed. "Do you seriously not remember, _little mate_?"

Blushing at his mischievous tone and the teasing look on his face, Kagome sidled away from him, her thoughts racing when he followed her onto the mattress. "Wh-What...?"

Like a shot, Inuyasha's hand wrapped around her bare foot, sliding a talon delicately against her sole. With a squeal, Kagome struggled away from the ticklish sensation, cursing Inuyasha's strength as he held her still. He laughed when she sat up to beat on him, releasing her ankle to grab her wrists in both hands, pinning her to the mattress.

"Jackass," she breathed, "I hated when you did things like that!"

"Oh? And torturing me with your dolls was any better?" his head descended and Kagome forgot to breathe when his lips made contact with her neck. She could feel his canines scrape against her skin and grew hyper aware of his body hovering over hers as his warm breath created goosebumps on her flesh.

"Inu-"

He blew a loud raspberry against her skin, laughing once more as she squirmed beneath him. "You fall for everything, don't you?"

She grumbled at him, blushing furiously at her own thoughts. Though, she couldn't stay angry the longer she looked at his stupid grin and soon, she was laughing herself.

Kirara meowed just as the door opened, with Sango and Miroku walking in carrying bags of delicious smelling food.

"I think we just interrupted some foreplay games," Miroku said as he set the fast-food bags down on his bed.

"Ah, um, Kagome?" Sango held out a plastic bag filled with clothes. "I found some clothes in your size. Do you want to change now?"

"Get your fucking minds out of the gutters," Inuyasha muttered as he released Kagome. Sitting up, Kagome got her revenge by shoving him off the bed before grabbing the change of clothes.

"You're such a child," she told him with a teasing smile. He only smirked as he crossed his arms under his head.

"As long as I can get away with these sights you've been giving me," he pointed at her dress. Kagome realized that from his angle, he could see a lot from down there.

"You _perv!_" she growled and smacked him with the bag she held before stalking away to the bathroom, hearing him chuckle.

The clothes Sango picked out for her looked really cheap, but they would do for now. A dull green tank-top and some baggy jeans she stylized herself with some scissors she found to make them shorts. Unfortunately, she was still barefoot, but if Inuyasha can manage himself with bare feet, she could too.

A flash of silver caught her eye in the mirror and she looked down at her wrist, frowning at the thin silver chain wrapped around it. "Hey, Sango?" Kagome called as she walked back into the main room. "Can you take this off somehow?"

Sango glanced at it and shook her head. "Once it's on, you can never take it off. Fortunately, it'll only shock you if you go on Shikon's property, so it's just a useless trinket at this point."

Kagome nodded, accepting the cheeseburger Inuyasha handed her as she sat down next to him. Smiling, she bumped his shoulder playfully, gazing at him fondly when he bumped back, savoring his first meal. Yes, she could see herself easily falling in love with him, if she hadn't already.

"I wanna eat!" Shippo complained as he sat on the floor next to Kirara, who was snacking on a chicken drumstick.

"Keh, it'd be wasted on you," Inuyasha replied, taking another hearty bite of his burger. "You won't die of starvation until you exist."

Shippo crossed his arms, the act on the little kid only making him look adorable. "Kagome!"

Kagome tore off a bit less than half of her own meal, handing it to the fox kit and ignoring Inuyasha's disapproving look. "You'll be visible before you know it," she assured him with a smile.

"I take it you made up with your illusions," Miroku commented as he watched Kagome's burger disappear into thin air as Shippo ate it. "Have you come up with a plan yet?"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before nodding. "We'll stay away from Shikon a bit longer. At least until we find out a sure way to get my brother out of there. It wouldn't be smart just charging in without a plan."

Miroku nodded. "If that's the case, I still own some temple property my late uncle passed down to me. You can stay there until the coast is clear."

She smiled and nodded appreciatively. "Thank you."

* * *

Kouga cursed as the scent trails led to a train station. "Dammit all, she's going to take hours to track at this rate."

"Can you do it, or not, wolf?" Kikyou asked, hardly feeling the cold breeze that came along with the sun going down.

He scratched his head as he looked down at the tracks. "If I follow these tracks to each station, eventually I'll pick up her scent again." Blue eyes slid over to the woman, "You said they escaped last night. She ain't too far. Her scent is still strong here."

Kikyou looked at the direction the train would be headed. She just wasn't the type to travel. "I'll leave it to you, then. Bring Kagome back in one piece." _I'll break her pretty little neck when I get a hold of her._ All this trouble could have been avoided if that little pest hadn't been so conservative about her power. That was the only reason she managed to escape so easily. _Little miss Dreamer will have so much fun in dark solitary._ Maybe she'd kill herself. It'd certainly save Kikyou some grief. Running over fifty projects at the same time was wearying. It was simply fun to set two experiments against each other to lower the population.

She had her money on the wolf.

"Heh, because I _always_ do the dirty work," Kouga snorted, lowering himself down onto the tracks. "At least this one's attractive enough to chase," he muttered to himself before starting to run, his speed three times faster to the train itself.

Kikyou tucked her hair behind her ear as she returned to her car. Now all she had to do was wait. _Honestly, why can't Naraku do this himself? The lazy bastard..._

* * *

Apparently, they weren't the only occupants in the motel. Kagome grimaced to herself as their neighbor's lovemaking sounds reached through the walls. It didn't help the fact that she faced Sango and Miroku, who were spooning each other with their hands locked together, already asleep. And it _certainly_ didn't help that she felt Inuyasha's breath disturb her hair- though it was her fault for inviting him into bed with her. She didn't know all this would happen! All she wanted was to have Inuyasha sleep more comfortably, since he's been sleeping sitting up for so long.

It was like the gods were messing with her, teasing her with all these activities at once. '_This could be you if you remembered Inuyasha's creation sooner' haha, gods, ha-ha_, she snorted softly, turning away from Miroku and Sango and facing Inuyasha. He had put up a fight when she tried coaxing him to take the bed, but he quickly subdued to the idea when Kagome was setting up a place for herself on the floor. They can share the bed, Miroku had said, while Shippo and Kirara were sleeping soundly on the two chairs big enough for the both of them.

Inuyasha slept near the edge, giving her all the room she needed to be overly comfortable. But she couldn't sleep with the constant pounding of a bed frame knocking hard against the wall behind her along with the constant moans. Her envy towards Miroku and Sango's easy-going relationship was mixing with her affection for Inuyasha. With all the noise, while looking at Inuyasha's peaceful face, she felt herself growing...aroused.

She shifted, squeezing her thighs together as she forced her gaze away from his face, looking at his chest, at the skin exposed at the base of his neck. She could see part of his collarbone when he breathed out. _Stop analyzing him_, she groaned in her mind,_ stupid, teenage hormones!_

Her eyes rose up to his mouth and her face heated up even more as her mind thought of the endless possibilities. _Oh, Inuyasha would be so freaked if he ever found out_, she thought with some miniscule measure of guilt as her inner theater got graphic, with Inuyasha being the star. Licking her lips, she slid a hand between her thighs, stopping with a small squeak as Inuyasha shifted slightly. _What am I doing?!_

With a heavy sigh, she realized in a small part of her mind that it was futile. _I wonder what his lips would feel like..._ Slowly, Kagome inched forward, the blush staining her face a vivid red. There! Her lips brushed against his, though it did nothing to quell her. Instead, her blood heated and she found herself pressing a bit harder, marveling at the softness she didn't expect._ Enough, already!_ She opened her eyes-

-and stared into molten gold orbs.

* * *

A/N: So I counted up everyone's reviews based on my thoughts of their good interest and I decided I'm staying to post stories on this site again, therefore, I can stay to go over Halloween (I guess I can make a creepy one-shot for the holiday to make up for this decision), though, after Halloween, I _will_ slow down the writing process. Go to my profile for a little more info on this.

FridayzGirl: We'll see about all that in the future :)

Dwarg91: Yep! I figured the irony that Inuyasha's mother would influence Kagome to create Inuyasha would get to some people.

Flare the Hedgehog: I have an idea, myself, about how to spawn Sesshomaru in this story. Also, Tetsusaiga will be coming later, if at all.

darkcreeder: After this chapter, what do you think? ;)

letsxgetxrecklessx: The thing you've all been waiting for is here! Let the fluffiness end and the sexiness commence (with a bit more fluffiness)!

Warm-Amber92: Well, that would be an example of a 'speed-through' plot that I mentioned. Won't be happening again, I promise.

Sahora: So my resurrection technique worked? I mean, um, congratulations on getting better! x)

ForeverxWeird: Yay! *hugs again*

Bai Hikari Tsubasa: Thank you ^-^

InuandKaglove4Life: After this? She better!

Guest: I think she already has an idea ^-^'

HopelessRomantic153: Yes, but the whole purpose of writing this was to be an October special- meaning I update this until the end of October. That's the only reason I've been updating everyday (and spamming the hell out of the people who alerted me)

alexischic:... Do I get Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama now?

LET'S GET IT ON~!

FxA


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Gasping, Kagome pushed herself away, nearly falling off the edge of the bed if it weren't for Inuyasha's quick reflexes, hooking an arm around her waist to pull her back. However, that left her with the problem being she was still facing him under a close proximity.

"What the-" Seems she had fast reflexes as well, slapping a hand against his loud mouth. She was already mortified to the bone- he didn't need to include _everyone_.

All she wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die. This _wasn't_ how she thought she'd lose her first kiss, caught in the moment of lust in a crappy apartment in the middle of a runaway mission. _Oh..._ she groaned to herself_, I'm such an idiot._ She needed a hard surface to bash her head against for her stupidity.

Inuyasha's hand curled around hers, pulling it away from his face. In the dimness, she could just make out his features, his eyes seeming to glow with the shafts of moonlight glaring in. She had no way of explaining to him what happened and had half a mind to just bury her head under a pillow and will him to forget about it.

"Kagome..." he whispered. It wasn't an accusing or disgusted tone. His voice was tender, husky, and made her breath hitch in her throat. How he was able to convey so much warmth in three whispered syllables was unclear to her, but it sped her heart up so fast... Blood pounded in her ears, making any outside noise distant, yet she could hear his steady breathing, calming her own the more she listened

She wasn't sure who did what first. They just came closer and Inuyasha's mouth was covering hers, caressing her lips slowly. Her hand trembled nervously in his before he twined their fingers, holding tight. When she was brave enough, her free hand cupped his cheek as he angled his head to kiss her better. They tangled themselves in each other, never wanting to let the other go.

Lust was beyond her. She wanted to hear him say her name again, filling her with so much warmth and love. It felt criminal- the actual, real love she held for him had been lying dormant, making her totally unaware of what she felt for him. But maybe, in some part of her mind, she knew all along. When he was gone, she would get upset, even if he were only chasing down demons that tried to hurt her. She would melt with relief when he would come back unharmed. It hurt her when he was angry with her, like a thousand needles. Yet, when everything was alright, she was always so happy...

Inuyasha pulled back, gazing at her with his luminous, heavy orbs. There were so many words she wanted to say, yet she felt that anything spoken would shatter the moment. Her hand caressed his cheek, following down his strong jaw, brushing her thumb over his lips. He was perfection. He was hers.

Suddenly, there were a series of bangs outside, startling them both. Her half-demon lifted his head and stared at the door, his arm unconsciously wrapping around her waist to hold her closest to him. There was only silence, not including the undisturbed companions in the room with them. It seemed someone finally told the couple next door to keep it down.

Realizing they weren't alone, Kagome glanced around, sighing when everyone was still asleep. Whether she accepted it or not, it'd still be embarrassing being caught making out. She glanced up at Inuyasha, smiling at his face in concentration, his dog ears twitching. Without thinking, Kagome reached up, rubbing one ear between her fingers and catching his attention back.

With a comforting rumble, he nuzzled her neck affectionately. "Kagome," he whispered as he drew himself up on his elbows to look at her clearly.

His eyes were a question and her smile widened in answer. "In the morning," she promised, cuddling up to him and placing a teasing kiss against his own neck. "I'll tell you. Just not here."

Inuyasha settled down, sighing contently as he held her. "Sure, little mate."

* * *

Kouga smirked to himself as he examined the cheap hotel the little experiment managed to hole herself up in. She didn't even try to make herself scarce, at least to the shapeshifter's nose. Kagome's scent was everywhere; even from a distance, he could pin-point her exact room.

However, she wasn't alone. Three other scents accompanied hers, all of them reeking of Shikon's filtered air. He growled at the memory of it, trapped in a cage, stuck mid-shift...

But there was a different scent among him, not smelling of an average human. _Demon blood_. His pupils dilated at the scent, riling up his own blood. Growing claws curled into the ground, breaking through the cracked pavement beneath him. Never has he sensed it so clearly before...

Shaking his head, he pulled out his company cell-phone, speed-dialing Kikyou's number. An automated voice message picked up, making him scowl. Stupid humans and their stupid needs.

The full moon was setting, dawn was on it's way. He needed a plan. If he got close, the one with demon blood would surely sense his own beast and attack. It's surprising that it hadn't already.

Kagome; the name had been imprinted in his mind since the day he met her. All innocent and pretty, Shikon finally birthed someone attractive. He was set to claiming her, if only she didn't screw up and lost control of her ability. Kouga thought he'd never see her again. Now that he has another chance, he won't let her slip away again. When he had her for himself, Shikon could kiss his ass.

He stood up, rounding the building like a predator preparing to pounce. She did a good job of getting out of Dodge; Shikon wouldn't have a clue where to search if they didn't have a demon that had her scent engraved in his senses. Unlucky for them, he didn't plan on giving her up.

* * *

When Kagome woke up, Inuyasha was gone from her side, making her heart skip a beat. Slowly, she sat up, noticing that her friends were still fast asleep. Nothing changed beside Inuyasha's absence and Miroku sleeping on the floor. She stood, tip-toeing across Miroku's unconscious body and reached the door.

She could sense Inuyasha even before she opened the door. The sun was just rising, nearly blinding her from being in the calm dimness of the room. Inuyasha was sitting just in front of her, leaning against one of the thin wooden beams that held the place up as he stared out into the distance.

"Why are you up so early?" Kagome asked after closing the door behind her.

"Couldn't sleep," he muttered as she joined his side. Comfortable silence stretched between them as Kagome used the cold, fresh air to wake herself up, folding her arms tightly against her stomach to keep the warmth of her own body heat with her. Finally, he looked at her, "About last night..."

Her face heated at the memory as she absently brought a hand to her lips. She sucked in a deep breath, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. That was kinda surprising, wasn't it?" Her gaze slid over to him, watching his reaction.

"Keh." Inuyasha glanced away, muttering, "It wasn't a _bad_ surprise..."

She turned her body to sit facing him, smiling shyly. "Just yesterday, I was so mad at you. When I left, I tried to understand why you were so protective of me. Then... I remembered. I remember what I thought that made you real."

He looked at her and shrugged off his haori, tossing it over her. "I have my own guesses," he admitted, "It's how I... feel about you, right?"

Kagome nodded, fixing the haori to cover her lap. Her gaze lowered to her hands, resting on her thighs. "That's why I asked you if you would really _want_ to stay with me... I thought I was forcing you to-"

Inuyasha frowned at her. "Stupid," he chided lightly, making her look up, "It took me a long time to admit it to _myself_. Even if you forced me to love you, I wouldn't complain." He shifted in his seat, drawing his leg, opposite of her, up to rest his arm on. "But when you started falling for those boys in your school... there were times where I wanted to fade away, because you looked happy with them and your friends. It was like you didn't need me anymore."

"I don't want you to leave me," Kagome replied, not liking that knowing look in his eye.

"If I didn't know that by now, I'd be a complete idiot," he smirked. "I live as long as you want me, Kagome."

Blushing, Kagome sidled next to him, leaning against his shoulder and spreading the haori over both of them. "That's gonna be a long time," she murmured, intertwining her fingers with his underneath the haori.

Inuyasha sighed, sounding relieved. "Thanks, little mate."

* * *

A/N: Unfortunately, I had to cut this short because I need my sleep for tomorrow. I'll be away the whole day so don't expect an update until Tuesday (I'll try to make two chapters that day to make up for the absence)

Dwarg91: Hell yeah!

FridayzGirl: ^-^

Warm-Amber92: I was gonna go for an angst turn but then I thought that you guys are going to suffer enough later ;)

vampireinu95: If you're gonna get caught for something... :)

Sahora: I _was_ posting stories on a different site (link via profile) but I'm back now :D

letsxgetxrecklessx: You asked for it enough, eh?

HopelessRomantic153: *mimics Pink Panther tune while Kouga sneaks around* I have ten days to write up that one-shot to perfection :D

alexischic: Boxed, please! ^-^

InuandKaglove4Life: Kagome sucks at being sneaky x)

okiedokeybunny: It wasn't _that_ big... okay, for you guys, it was pretty major.

Dark Shining Light: Do your homework! I'm not about to be blamed!

See ya next time.

FxA


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

Inuyasha sighed when he heard their companions stirring. He kissed Kagome's forehead softly. "Oi, time to wake, little mate," he murmured.

"Hm?" Kagome opened bleary eyes. "A couple more minutes?" she asked hopefully, nuzzling into his chest and drawing his haori more securely around her.

Inuyasha smirked, running a hand through her hair. "That cute look's never gonna work on me, Kagome," he told her.

She smiled, glancing up at him. "Well... what about this?" she leaned up, tentatively pressing her lips against his, moaning when he responded. His arms wrapped around her, making the haori slide off, not that she minded.

He pulled back, gazing at her with love. It made her heart speed up. "A couple more minutes," he chuckled, kissing her once more.

"Inuyasha," she struggled to pout, laughing instead as he trailed kisses along her cheek down to her neck. "I can't-" Her words got caught up in her throat as he nipped the skin.

"The time's mine, Ka-go-me," he breathed, giving her all his attention. He couldn't believe that Kagome returned his feelings. With each touch, he was assured that he would always be with her- in the way he wanted.

Her hands shakily curled around his neck to pull him closer as her eyes fluttered close. "Inuyasha," she sighed, a soft smile playing on her lips as she stared into his eyes. Their lips barely brushed, content to just be close to one another. "I should have realized sooner," she murmured, pressing their lips together for a short moment. "I'm sorry..."

She felt his fingers brush her cheek as he kissed her deeply, his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip. She didn't need to apologize. He had her now and that was all that mattered.

A chuckle reached his ears and Inuyasha pulled away, glaring at Miroku as he shamelessly looked. Shippo perched on his shoulder, a dash of pink staining his cheeks as he smiled bashfully.

"'The hell are you looking at?' he growled, holding his mate close when she shifted uncomfortably.

"Leave them alone," Sango said, tugging Miroku inside by his ear. "Um, just to let you know, we plan to leave for Miroku's temple soon," she told them before closing the door behind her.

"Well, now they know," Kagome muttered, hiding her flushing face in his chest.

Sighing, Inuyasha nuzzled her hair. "Is that bad?" he asked, his ears drooping at the thought.

She shook her head. "It's just... different," she looked up at him, smiling helplessly. "You know I never had a boyfriend..."

He reflected her smile, squeezing her affectionately. She would have no idea how much that meant to him. "Come on, we oughta get ready to go." Helping her stand, he accepted his haori back as they walked back inside the room.

Shippo's fluffy tail wagged once as they came in. "You two made up?"

Kagome blushed but nodded, smiling. Everything was alright for now.

* * *

Naraku sighed in distaste as he received his reports for the day. His secretary, Kagura, kept notice of everything that went on outside the building, mostly the outdoor subjects. He assigned her to look after Kagome without being caught.

It seemed that Kikyou left all the work to the wolf. He snorted at that, knowing she couldn't get any work done by herself with her fragile body. But the wolf was unreliable; barely released out into the world. Didn't she know that?

He'd make sure she'd face the repercussions of her own actions, along with a punishment when she came back. For now, he needed to get Subject 643 back.

Pressing a button on the intercom, he intoned, "Kagura. Send out Bankotsu. We need 643's illusions out of the picture before we can take her back. Jakotsu will be assigned with actually catching the girl- _alive_."

"Yes, sir..."

"Also, call Kikyou back in. She has certain services to fulfill here."

* * *

"It's hard feeling in danger when there's no one chasing you," Kagome murmured as she licked her ice cream cone. Shippo sure came in handy with his invisible sneaky fingers.

Inuyasha snorted at that, "You don't have any worries because I'm here." Which was true. Kagome didn't feel threatened, but something was off and it was driving him crazy. Gold eyes glanced around anxiously around the busy streets, ready to fight if need be.

"Yep," she agreed, completely unaware of Inuyasha's senses going was danger ahead, but it felt different than before.

Shippo bounced off Kagome's shoulder, clinging to Inuyasha's sleeve. "Something wrong, Inuyasha?" The kit's stare was worrying, catching Kagome's attention.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned. Of course, the two humans in front of them had to stop as well to see what was going on.

"It's nothing," he answered gruffly. There was no point in alarming them if it wasn't true. It could be that this was his first time being in a crowded space, constantly running into people and forgetting that he isn't an apparition anymore. That could be plausible.

Shippo had reluctantly turned away, but Kagome persisted. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." His heart did that strange thing again- it felt like it jumped and flipped in his ribcage. Since this morning, it was all he could do not to kiss her once more, to solidify what felt like a dream. She finally figured him out and he never felt more alive. Inuyasha kept his elation to himself- for now- and led Kagome forward once more.

Miroku had said that the temple wasn't far from where they were. What he failed to mention was that if it was isolated or not. It was too risky to camp out in a place with people visiting day in and day out, not to mention stupid.

His senses alerted him once more, making him tense. _What is this feeling?_

Kagome's gasp did well to bring his attention back to reality. "Kouga?"

Inuyasha followed her sight, growling the instant he saw him. The man that got closest to his Kagome. "What's he doing here?" he muttered disdainfully.

Miroku glanced between the girl and the stranger. "Kagome, I don't think it's wise to-"

"Kagome? Is that you?" Kouga spotted her and walked toward her, a wide smile on his face. "I was wondering where you went. Why are you here?"

Inuyasha quickly stepped between them, giving the male a hard glare. There was some satisfaction now that he could be seen. "Get lost," he growled.

Kagome grimaced at Inuyasha's back, remembering how jealous he got of any boy that got close. "Inuyasha..." she began worriedly, peering over his shoulder.

Kouga met the half-demon's gaze coolly. "Who the hell are you?"

He was the one. The danger he had been sensing all this time- it was originating from Kouga. Inuyasha couldn't contain his wild growl as he pushed Kagome behind him, keeping her from sight. She was his and nobody could take her away from him anymore.

Sango edged close to them, cautiously aware of Inuyasha's growing ire. "I'm sorry, sir, but we're in a bit of a hurry," she told the stranger, frowning at him. "If you would please...?"

"Who are all these people, Kagome?" Kouga leered, completely ignoring Sango and the threat in front of him.

"K-Kouga, I..." Kagome hesitated as she attempted to step beside her half-demon. What could she say? She obviously couldn't tell him the truth. But how could she explain herself? "What are _you_ doing here?" she replied instead, turning the question on him.

He wasn't to be caught off guard. "My family and I had to move back to our old home. There was some... family complications." Ice blue eyes turned soft. "I kinda missed you, Kagome."

She felt her cheeks grow warm at the confession. To be honest, she missed him too. She also missed waking up to her annoying alarm clock, talking with her friends openly, her school, even the pile of homework. But she knew she couldn't return to that life, at least, not any time soon. "Things came up," she smiled uneasily, slipping her hand in Inuyasha's to, hopefully, calm him down.

Inuyasha's tension slowly faded as he laced their fingers together, but he still stood a threat to Kouga's health. Now that he could actually do something about it, no male will lay his dirty hands on her. "Get lost," he growled.

Kouga narrowed his eyes. "Out of the way, dogbreath."

Growling, Inuyasha flexed his claws. "You know what I am," he stated. Before he could do anything, Kouga landed a solid punch to the half-demon's face, sending him back and ripping Kagome away from him.

"K-Kouga!" Kagome shrieked at the sudden action, freezing when she felt talons underneath her chin. "Wh-what are you...?"

The wolf disregarded her, his eyes on her companions. "Just try to follow me. I've been given orders to bring her back dead or alive. I won't mind getting a little blood on my claws..."

"Bastard," Inuyasha snarled, his eyes flickering red.

Kouga chuckled. "See ya." He grabbed Kagome and ran, his demonic speed unparalleled as he jumped onto buildings, ignoring the pedestrians' stare and Kagome's screaming.

Inuyasha was about to follow him but Miroku held him back. "What are you doing? We have to go after him!" he yelled, his heart racing as Kagome's scream faded in the distance.

"He'll hurt Kagome if we give chase," Miroku reasoned. "We know where he's going, we just have to track him down."

The half-demon growled in frustration, feeling his rage bubbling under the surface. Then he realized something. Where was Shippo?

* * *

A/N: Oh, this chapter was painful to write. As I explained in my profile and to some of you that PM-ed me, the vacation I took knocked me off this story really badly and I was unable to catch up. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait- probably even the wait for the next chapter as well. I'm just out of focus for this story at the moment.

Warm-Amber92: We'll see about that :)

Dwarg91: My Kouga's always worse than the original. I hate that character, so he's always a villain.

okiedokeybunny: So sorry! I wouldn't have left if I could, and if I knew how bad it would affect me.

Opalbrat & Jemzet A Heart Broken Angel & FridayzGirl & inuyashaloverxox15: Thank you, kindly.

Dark Shining Light: Do your homework, kid T-T Then you'll be able to go to college and get successful while I'm stuck writing fanfics *totally serious *

alexischic: Guess I should return the mokomoko-sama back to you ;_; I don't deserve it! But I'm keeping the box!

vampireinu95: Oh, they're together alright. And Kouga is a shapeshifter of sorts. More will be explained in the future about him.

3lue 3utterfly: Sorry you waited so long :/

ForeverxWeird: Don't worry, I was later than you :P

HopelessRomantic183: Well, he ran off with her, so we can cross that out!

LicoriceSpice: Thank you so much! I'm sorry you had to wait.

Flare the Hedgehog: What love triangle? All I see is InuKag and a fading attraction between KouKag *shrugs *

Also, to help the muse, I joined in roleplaying on Tumblr. To interact with my Inuyasha, follow the link in my profile. Seriously, make his life hell.

See you all the next time I see you.

FxA


End file.
